


Journey to the North Pole

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 32,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wants is for his children to have a wonderful Christmas. All Severus wants is to get through the holiday without too much damage. With the help of some matchmaking children, a snow globe, and some Christmas magic, they will all experience a Christmas they will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Kind of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a WIP that I will be writing based on the daily challenges on InsaneJournal's "adventdrabbles" community. I will be posting updates almost daily for the month of December over on IJ, but might be slightly delayed getting them to AO3. Hope you enjoy!

Harry sipped his tea and stared out the living room window. Other than the bare trees, there was no sign that it was Christmas Eve. The grass was green, the sun was shining, and there wasn’t a spot of snow on the ground.

He sighed. The kids were going to be disappointed. He’d really wanted this Christmas to be special. Even though he and Ginny had been divorced for three years, this was the first one where they wouldn’t see her over the holidays, as she was spending them with her new husband in the States. He idly contemplated casting a snowing charm over the property. It would be difficult and he’d probably pass out immediately afterwards, but the kids would be so happy when they woke up in the morning.

“Daddy? Do we have any more peppermint humbugs?” 

Harry moved to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of sweets from the cupboard. “Here you go, sweetheart. How is the gingerbread house coming along?”

“Good,” said Lily. “I only need to finish the pathway to the house.”

Harry took the seat next to her. “Well, it looks beautiful. But I thought your brothers were helping you.”

She cast him an adorably disgusted look that forced Harry to bite the insides of his cheeks not to laugh. “James says he’s too old for gingerbread houses now.”

Harry tried not to let his disappointment show. He knew his children were growing older – hell, James had started at Hogwarts in the fall. But he hated the reminders that they were growing _up_ as well. They were all he had now, and he selfishly wished they’d simply stay young forever.

“Oh, is he? And what did Al say?”

“Al said he’s been a dunderhead since he got back from school and he thinks he’s _so_ much better than us and then James said he was just jealous and Al said why would he be jealous of a dunderhead and now they’re fighting.” She sighed heavily. “It’s just as well. My gingerbread house will be much prettier now.”

Harry chuckled. Lily was his youngest, but she had an old soul. “Well, hopefully they’ve made up by the time Severus gets here.”

“Severus is coming?”

Al bounded into the kitchen, James close on his heels. This time, Harry couldn’t help but laugh. Judging from the scowl on James’ face, the fight was far from over. However, Al positively worshipped Severus and was known to immediately transform from hellion to angel at the very mention of his name. Harry had learned it was a very convenient way to keep the boy’s behaviour in check whenever he got into one of his surly moods…rather ironic, all things considered.

“Yes, he mentioned he would stop by,” Harry said, sipping his tea. “He has some presents to drop off.”

“Did you get him a present, Dad?” Al asked.

“Of course,” Harry said. He and Severus had begun having regular lunch dates following his exoneration, and Harry had turned to him often for support following divorce. He never would have guessed it as a child, but Severus had turned into one of his closest friends.

“Why don’t you ask him to come for Christmas dinner?” asked Al.

“Al!” James exclaimed, elbowing him in the ribs. “He’s my _headmaster_. You can’t just go around asking headmasters to come over for Christmas dinner.”

“Actually, you can, when he’s a family friend,” Harry interjected. “And I did. But he felt it was important to be at Hogwarts on Christmas.”

“Stupid Hogwarts,” Al muttered.

“It’s not stupid!” retorted James. 

“It is so stupid when – ”

A knock sounded at the door. All four Potters looked at each other, and then the three youngest bolted for the door.

Severus had arrived.


	2. Severus Scrooge

Severus stood at Harry’s front steps, staring incredulously at the festive wreath adorning the door. He still couldn’t believe he was here. Certainly, he and Harry had grown close over the years, so it wasn’t odd to be paying him a visit. But to be paying him a visit on Christmas Eve? It was bizarrely intimate and personal, especially for a bona fide scrooge like himself.

And yet, here he was, visiting on a holiday seemingly designed especially for families, bearing gifts not only for Harry, but for his children. 

“You’ve finally lost it, old man,” Severus muttered to himself. “What game do you think you’re playing?”

But he had promised Harry, and knowing him, he likely already told the children. And since the children, having inherited the trademark Potter madness, seemed to enjoy his presence, they would likely be disappointed. He shook his head. Poor souls.

But, he was here, and the sooner he distributed the presents, the sooner he could say goodbye and head out without spreading too much gloom and doom over their Christmas festivities. 

Resolutely, he knocked on the door.

It opened almost instantaneously. 

“Severus! You came!” Al exclaimed. “Come on it. You have to see our tree! It’s _huge_!”

“Let the man take his cloak off first,” Harry said with a laugh. “Happy Christmas, Severus.”

Severus nodded and shrugged off his cloak, hanging it on a hook by the door. “Happy Christmas to you, too.”

“Now, come _on_ ,” Al said impatiently, taking Severus by the wrist. “Come see!”

Severus had to admit it was a rather nice tree. It was tall and full, topped by a star that shimmered like fairy lights. It was adorned with some store-bought ornaments, but it looked like the children made the most of the others.

Severus had never had a Christmas tree. They were a luxury his family couldn’t afford as a child, and as an adult, they simply seemed impractical. He was not a sentimental man, and the only reason he took note of holidays was to prepare himself for the onslaught of hyperactive children followed by the blissful quiet of a nearly empty Hogwarts. Looking at the Potters’ tree, he felt detached, disconnected. 

But, strangely, he found himself wishing he felt something _more_.

“I brought presents,” he finally forced himself to say. The words felt terribly awkward on his tongue. “Shall I put them under the tree?”

“I’ll find the perfect spot for them,” Lily said, taking the sack. She removed the presents from the sack, eyed the gifts already under the tree, and carefully arranged them beneath the branches.

“Does that mean we can’t open them now?” James asked. He immediately flushed. Severus knew he was still struggling to adjust to having Severus as both a family friend and headmaster.

“Perhaps a little later,” Harry said. “Why don’t you go find your presents for Severus and I’ll make him some tea?”

The children all made noises of protest, but after a sharp look from Harry all scurried upstairs. 

Harry grinned. “They’re a little overexcited today. Tea?”

Severus followed Harry into the kitchen. From the way it smelled, Harry had been doing quite a bit of baking that day – cinnamon, flour, and sugar filled the air. It was exactly how he’d always imagined Christmas at home would smell like.

He sat down at the table, which held a rather elaborately decorated gingerbread house. “Lily’s work, I presume?”

Harry laughed, bringing a cup of tea over to Severus. “Yeah. She’s quite the artist. A little obsessive over details for a six-year-old, but I have to say, it’s a nice change from her brothers’ constant messes.”

Severus nodded and accepted the cup. “And how have the festivities been going thus far?”

Harry sighed. “Okay. I can’t help feel it’s going to be disappointing for them. Even after the divorce, Ginny and I always celebrated the holidays together. They have to miss her.”

Severus didn’t say anything. He harboured no ill will towards Harry’s ex-wife, mainly because Harry claimed it was an entirely amicable split, and Harry was a terrible liar. But Harry definitely sold himself short; his children adored him. While they might miss their mother, they certainly wouldn’t be disappointed in any holiday Harry put together.

“Are you sure you won’t come by tomorrow?” Harry asked. “We’d love to have you, and we certainly will have plenty of food.”

Severus shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to interfere with a family celebration.”

“We all consider you family here, Severus,” Harry said, placing a hand on Severus’ arm. “You have to know that.”

Severus’ arm felt very warm where Harry was touching it. He was in treacherous territory, he knew. He had long accepted Harry would never be interested in him the way Severus was in him, but he did want to continue having him in his life in whatever way possible. That simply meant Severus needed to set strict limitations on his interactions with Harry. The distance would be his saving grace.

“I’m not one for the holidays,” he said. “You want this to be a special Christmas for your children. You don’t need a resident scrooge ruining the day.”

“Oh, Severus,” Harry said. “You sell yourself short. Don’t you – ”

A loud crash sounded from upstairs.

“Damn,” Harry said, standing up. “Let me go sort that out. Don’t go anywhere?”

Severus nodded. 

He could at least finish his tea.


	3. A Surprising Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For adventdrabbles' prompt #3: winter hot tub

“What’s going on in here?”

Three sets of guilty eyes looked up at him. Harry noted with some relief that it appeared the only thing that had broken was a porcelain doll of Lily’s. Lily had long declared it to be creepy and hated it, but they couldn’t get rid of it since it was a present from Molly. Harry didn’t think Lily would be too upset if he wasn’t able to put it back together perfectly. 

“Nothing,” said Al hurriedly. “Lily’s doll just fell off the shelf. It was an accident.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the boys. “I would hate to tell Severus he needs to go back to Hogwarts because two grown boys, one of whom is his student, don’t know how to behave themselves.”

They both turned red, but didn’t say anything.

Harry turned to his daughter. “Lily?”

“I’m not a tattletale,” she sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Father Christmas is still watching,” he warned.

That certainly got a reaction. Al and Lily glared daggers at James, who only rolled his eyes. 

“You have ten seconds,” Harry said, “or I tell Severus to leave. Now go.”

Lily sighed. “Al had a picture of what he hoped Father Christmas would bring us. James,” she said, her voice as disgusted as if she were discussing a pickled cockroach, “said there’s no such thing as Father Christmas and it was stupid to get our hopes up.”

Harry frowned. He’d wondered if James still believed, but he didn’t expect him to spoil it for the others. Severus had said James was doing well at school, but Harry couldn’t help but wonder if there was something bothering him. He didn’t usually fight with his siblings quite this much.

“Well, it’s never stupid to have hope,” he said. “Al, what was it you were hoping Father Christmas would bring you?”

Al turned bright red, but reluctantly handed Harry the paper he was hiding behind his back. Harry took it, shocked. It was a brochure for what looked like some type of winter resort in Scotland. A couple sat together drinking champagne in a winter hot tub overlooking a picturesque snowy landscape. “Come enjoy a relaxing, romantic getaway!” the brochure read.

“You want to go on a holiday, Al?” Harry asked, confused. “This doesn’t seem like the type of place that would interest you.”

“Not for me,” Al admitted quietly. “For you and Severus.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “For me and Severus? What are you talking about?”

“It’s not fair!” Al exclaimed. “Mum has Henry. Why can’t you get married too?”

“Well, I might, one day,” Harry said. “Is that what’s bothering you?”

“I want you to marry _Severus_ ,” Al said firmly. “We all do.”

Harry stared at his children, stunned. They had never mentioned anything about his love life, or lack thereof, before. Perhaps he should have had a frank talk with them earlier. They knew he was interested in men based on the few dates he’d been on since the divorce, so perhaps they assumed that since he spent time so regularly with Severus, they were dating.

“Is that true?” he asked slowly.

Lily rolled her eyes. “It’s so obvious you love each other. You might as well get married.”

“Sweetheart, Severus and I aren’t dating,” he said gently. “I admire him greatly, and he’s one of my closest friends, but we’re not a couple.”

“But you _could_ be, if you just said something to him,” Al protested. “We all see the way he looks at you.”

Harry sighed. He wished he had known this sooner. His children had clearly built up Harry and Severus as star-crossed lovers, and now they’d only be disappointed when that turned out not to be the case. “James? You’ve been rather quiet.”

James shrugged. “What difference does it make? You wouldn’t do anything, anyway. Even if it’s staring you right in the face.”

Harry shook his head. Merlin, so much for a calm and peaceful Christmas. Hopefully the presents in the morning would distract them. 

“Go downstairs,” he said. “Bring your presents for Severus with you. And do _not_ mention what you’ve just told me to him. I’ll be down in a minute.”

They nodded and, after grabbing their gifts, trudged out of the room. Sighing, Harry pointed his wand at Lily’s doll, watching the fragments reform her face. 

Well, one thing was for sure: the holidays would certainly be interesting. He only hoped he was ready for them.


	4. The Thought that Counts

Severus drained the last of his tea and folded his hands, trying not to be concerned with how long Harry was taking to return. He’d heard one outburst of shouting, and then silence. The Potter children were generally well behaved, save for the occasional bout of sibling rivalry, so he hoped this was simply a case of one of them being overly excited for Christmas.

A moment later the children entered the room, admittedly a little less boisterously than they had left it. “Dad had to fix Lily’s doll,” James explained. “But we brought your presents.”

Severus nodded. “Thank you. Shall we put them in the sack I used to bring yours over?”

“Are you mad?” Al asked, eyes wide. “We want to see you open them!”

“Yes, we do,” Harry said. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms across his chest. There was a smile on his face, but still something in his eyes gave Severus pause.

Whatever it was, it made Severus’ mouth go dry.

“There’s no need,” he said. “I believe the tradition is to wait until Christmas Day to open gifts. I wouldn’t want to open any presents when the rest of you need to wait a day.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Severus. There’s no need for such formality here. I had to go all over London until they found gifts they were satisfied with. I’m just as eager as they are to see what you think.”

“And then maybe we can open one present too so he doesn’t feel lonely?” Lily asked hopefully.

Severus met Harry’s eyes. He nodded slightly. “I did bring one present for the entire Potter family that might be appropriate.”

“Excellent,” Harry said. “To the tree, then?”

The children scurried off, but Harry waited for Severus to stand before walking towards the living room. “Some of the gifts are a little…unusual,” he said in a low voice. “Just a warning.”

Severus sat in his usual chair closest to the fireplace and was immediately surrounded by the three children.

“Open mine first!” Lily said, waving a small, fat package in front of him.

Severus took the gift and carefully unwrapped it. “A ‘Puppy-a-Day’ calendar,” he said slowly. Indeed, two white, fluffy puppies were wriggling on a grassy field on the cover. “How…charming.”

“I love puppies!” Lily exclaimed. “You need to look at the one on my birthday! Daddy said we might be able to get one some day.”

“Baby,” James muttered.

“I’m not a baby!” Lily huffed. “I just like puppies.”

“All babies like puppies,” James said, rolling his eyes. “And only a baby would give a puppy calendar as a present to a _headmaster_.”

“James,” Harry said, warning in his voice. “Lily is proud of her present. Now why don’t you give yours to Severus?”

James perked up, all previous grumpiness apparently forgotten. He handed Severus a shimmering silver bag stuffed with green tissue paper. “I picked it out all by myself,” he said, beaming.

Severus took the bag, a little wary after the last present. He was already schooling his expression when he reached into the bag and removed a thick book. “A Dominique Elliot text,” he said, surprised. “How ever did you decide upon this?”

“I remembered you told me I needed to look in the shelves hidden out of the way in the bookstore to find anything worth reading,” James said, puffed up with pride. “Do you have it?”

“No, and I’ve been looking for this particular book for several years now. Thank you.”

“Now me!” said Al, thrusting a box at Severus. “I picked it out all by myself.”

Severus removed the paper, feeling more at ease after James’ gift. He knew Al was oddly attached to him and likely took even more care than the others to find the perfect gift. But even so, he was not expecting the gift that greeted him.

“A pocket watch,” he said, holding it up by its chain.

“I’ve saved my allowance since August,” Al said eagerly. “Open it up!”

Severus opened the silver lid and read the inscription out loud. “With love from one Severus to another.” His voice faltered near the end. “Thank you, Albus,” he said quietly.

“Is it all right?” Al asked nervously. “I thought it was clever.”

“It _is_ clever, Al, thank you,” Severus said. He carefully set the watch inside his pocket. “Now, how about you three open that large box in the green paper?”

“I’ve got it!” Lily squealed, but all three of them were already scampering to the present. The wrapping paper didn’t stand a chance.

“A snow globe!” Al shouted. “Is it magic?”

“In an entirely mundane way, I’m afraid,” Severus said. “The scene depicted is more elaborate than you’d see in a Muggle decoration, and the snow falls without shaking it, but it has no exorbitantly magical powers.”

“It’s beautiful, Severus,” Harry said, a smile upon his face. “Thank you. We’ll make sure it’s displayed in a good spot.”

Severus nodded. It had taken him some time to decide on this present for the entire family. He didn’t want to give a gift that implied too much intimacy, but also didn’t want to insult the family that had treated him so warmly over the years with a generic gift. A Christmas decoration had seemed like a good compromise.

“But you have one more present,” Harry continued, holding out a package to him. “Happy Christmas, Severus.”

Severus took the proffered gift, his heart pounding. It didn’t help that suddenly all the children had abandoned the snow globe and were staring at the present with extreme interest. Cautiously, he removed the gift wrap and opened the box. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw what was inside. “A scarf and gloves. Thank you.”

“I know how your neck bothers you in the cold,” Harry said, casting a sharp look over at his children who were looking extremely irritated for some reason. “But there’s more. Look inside.”

No longer feeling so at ease, Severus unwrapped the scarf to see what it was concealing. He closed his eyes.

Inside was a framed photograph of him with Harry and his children. They were all grinning and waving madly…well, Severus’ lips were slightly curved upwards, but that was as close to smiling as he got most days.

“It was taken at my birthday party,” Harry said. “I thought it turned out pretty nice, don’t you think?”

The children all looked up at him, interest returning to their eyes. Severus very resolutely didn’t look at them.

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t play this cosy domestic scene, acting as a member of this family, and pretend that it didn’t matter to him that he had no real claim to any of them. He couldn’t stand Harry’s friendliness, knowing that’s all it would ever be. Not when he could blink and shift the details of the scene just a hair and see a vision where he could call Harry and his brood his own.

“Yes,” he finally said. “Quite nice.”


	5. Discoveries

Harry frowned, watching the scene before him with a wary eye. He knew Severus was not an exceptionally festive person, but he still usually seemed to at least enjoy the children – far more than Harry ever would have expected him to years ago. And perhaps to the untrained eye, Severus still seemed to be getting on with them just fine. He listened to them prattle on about what they were hoping to find under the tree and in their stockings in the morning, all the delicious treats they would eat, and, of course, more pleas for him to return for Christmas dinner.

But to Harry, something was… _off_. Severus was seemed detached, like he was hearing without actually listening. Every so often he would blink, almost imperceptibly shake his head, as though he was surprised to find himself still in the Potter family home. 

Merlin, what _was_ it with everybody today? Harry knew the holidays could bring out the best and the worst in people, but this year it also appeared to bring out the _strangest_.

“Severus, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?” he asked. “I think it’s time for some cocoa.” Severus jumped, but quickly recovered his composure and followed Harry into the kitchen.

“Listen, is everything okay?” Harry asked. “You don’t seem like yourself.”

“Of course,” Severus said. “I realise I might be out of place with the mania surrounding Christmas Eve, but –”

“That’s not it,” Harry interrupted. “Severus, really. Between you and the children, I don’t know what’s going on today.”

“They did seem rather perturbed by your choice of gift for me,” Severus said, not meeting Harry’s eyes. 

Harry noticed the change of subject, but decided not to call him out on it just yet. “They wouldn’t be happy for any present I bought for you unless it came in a pretty jewellery box,” he said with a snort.

If Harry hadn’t been carefully watching Severus, he would have missed the way his eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before returning to his natural countenance. “Pardon?”

Harry shrugged. “They have it in their heads that you and I are destined to be together. Apparently they were hoping I’d be getting you an engagement ring.”

This time it was impossible to ignore the way all the colour drained from Severus’ face. “I had no idea they had noticed,” Severus murmured. “My apologies. I believe it’s for the best if I start spending less time here.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, shocked. “I’ve already told them our relationship isn’t like that. They’ll work it out soon enough. ”

Severus shook his head. “I should leave.” 

“Severus, what’s going on?”

“I never expected it to get to this point,” Severus said. “But I won’t have my inappropriate feelings cause pain or hurt to your children. It seems a cruel way to repay your…exceedingly compassionate generosity with such confusion and turmoil.”

Harry’s head was spinning. It almost sounded like Severus was admitting to having feelings for him. But that couldn’t be.

“Are they right?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “Are you in love with me?”

Severus’ silence was answer enough. 

“My god,” Harry breathed. Knees feeling weak, he gratefully sat in a chair. “I can’t believe this.”

“Believe me, I would never act on these emotions,” Severus said, taking the seat next to him. “I realise you would never return such affections, nor would I expect you to. I do, however, hope that now you understand why I must insist on limiting my interaction with you and your family.”

“Hold on,” Harry said. “Who said I’d never?”

“You can’t be serious,” Severus said. “Surely you’ve never considered it.”

“I never thought it was an option,” Harry said. “I thought you were in love with my mother.”

“Loved her, yes. In love? No. But that’s beside the point. You can’t –”

“Severus, please,” Harry said, placing a hand on his arm. “Let me think.”

Severus closed his eyes. “There’s nothing to think about. I’ll simply remove myself.”

“I don’t _want_ you to remove yourself!”

“Dad?”

Severus tried to jerk his arm back, but Harry held on tight. They turned to look at the doorway, which framed all three children. The obvious hope in their eyes was overwhelming. _How could I have missed this?_

“We’ll be there in a minute,” Harry said. “Why don’t you try seeing how the snow globe looks by the fireplace?”

Once they left, Harry turned back to Severus. He still looked ready to bolt at any second.

“I’m just surprised,” Harry said. “It doesn’t mean that I’d never...I just genuinely never thought you’d be interested in me. I didn’t even think you were interested in men.”

“Are you honestly telling me if you had known I preferred men, you would be interested in pursuing a relationship?” Severus’ tone was skeptical, but Harry could hear a hint of something that very much sounded like hope behind it.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Harry said. “Probably. You’re one of my closest friends and one of the most incredible people I know. I’m just feeling rather overwhelmed right now. It’s a lot to take in.”

Severus opened his mouth, but anything he planned to say was lost in the sound of a shrieking gust of wind. The windows in the house rattled from the force of it as a powerful scene of pine, cinnamon, and gingerbread flooded Harry’s senses.

“What the hell,” Harry muttered.

“It came from the living room,” Severus said.

His heart racing, Harry hurried into the living room, Severus on his heels. By the time they arrived, the wind had stopped, but the damage had been done.

The children were gone.


	6. A Frosty Welcome

“They just went outside,” Harry said, clearly trying to convince himself. “That has to be it. Nobody came in. The Floo is warded. Nobody could have taken them.”

Severus slowly shook his head. “They were taken from within. That was a magical wind we heard.”

“But how?” Harry asked. “Were they trying to leave? Do you think they were experimenting with a spell?”

“I highly doubt it,” Severus said. He cast his eyes over the room, trying to locate anything that seemed out of place. He was never trusting of an overabundance of Christmas cheer, but now more than ever, every twinkling light and spring of holly was a target of heavy suspicion. 

His eyes fell on the snow globe perched on top of the fireplace. 

“Fuck,” he breathed.

Harry followed the direction of his gaze. “I thought you said it wasn’t magical!”

“It’s not,” Severus said, picking it up. The cheerful winter village scene within was now obfuscated by a thick layer of frost, but the globe itself was quite warm to the touch. “But magic does run rampant at Christmas.”

“Do you think they’re inside?” Harry asked, reaching out to touch the snow globe himself.

Severus didn’t have a chance to respond before a wind rose in the room and the scent of cinnamon and pine filled the air. Severus felt his stomach drop, as though he were sledding down a steep hill…and then just as suddenly, it stopped.

“Severus? Are you okay?”

Severus looked around. They were in what appeared to be a rather spacious yet cosy cottage that, just like Harry’s home, was decorated appropriately for the holidays. A pine tree stood in the corner, and five stockings hung in front of the unlit fireplace.

But whoever had decorated this house had gone a step further than Harry, for every single part of the room – from the floor to the furniture to the wreathes hanging in the windows – was covered in snow and ice. 

Severus nodded. “Yes, you?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “So…have you ever been inside a snow globe before?”

“I can’t say that I have,” Severus said. He walked over to the windows, which were covered with frost. He tried opening one, but it wouldn’t budge. “Damn.”

“Well, at least the children are probably nearby,” Harry said, heading to the front door. “Should we go explore?” He touched the doorknob, but immediately jumped back. “Fuck, that’s freezing.”

Severus watched as Harry attempted first _Alohamora_ and then various warming charms, but he knew it was a lost cause. They weren’t in an ordinary dimension. This house, wherever it was, had frozen them in from the inside. It wouldn’t let them out until it was damn good and ready.

Harry cursed under his breath and turned back to Severus. “Do you think there’s another exit somewhere?”

Severus shook his head. “If there is, I doubt it would matter. The house clearly doesn’t want us to leave.”

“Damn,” Harry muttered. “Do you think the kids came here first and then managed to figure a way out?”

“I don’t know,” Severus said. The house certainly didn’t look as though anybody had occupied it recently. Hell, the snow beneath their feet was entirely undisturbed save for their own footprints. The dreariness that had briefly faded while talking to Harry in the kitchen returned full-force. “Harry, I must, once again, apologise.”

Harry looked up from where he was muttering spells at the frost on the windows. “What for?”

Severus stared at him incredulously. “For giving your children a Christmas gift that resulted in tearing them away from their father and landing us all in a strange dimension the day before Christmas?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Severus, you said yourself the snow globe wasn’t magical. It probably just became an anchor for magic that was already in the air. It’s not your fault we’re here.”

“Nevertheless, I shouldn’t have come,” Severus said. “Christmas is a time for family, and – ”

“Exactly,” Harry said firmly. “It’s a time for family, and that’s exactly what you are.”

“You can’t honestly say that after learning…” Severus’ voice trailed off.

“I certainly can,” Harry said, defiantly meeting Severus’ eyes. “Hell, I can say it even more now that I know how you feel. We’re going to figure this out, Severus. Together.”

The words were no sooner out of Harry’s mouth than the fireplace roared to life behind them. Severus and Harry watched in amazement as the ice and snow, rather than melting in the sudden warmth, seemed to evaporate, dancing and spiraling upwards into the air before vanishing entirely. Severus was surprised to feel a heavy cloak cover his shoulders, and watched in amazement as a red one appeared over Harry’s. 

Harry grinned, and once again tried to open the door. This time it turned easily under his grip. “Told you,” he said, holding the door wide open. “Shall we?”

Feeling both resigned and relieved, Severus nodded and, just as he’d always done, followed Harry out into the unknown.


	7. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

It was certainly an interesting way to spend Christmas, Harry thought drily to himself. Not many families could say they spend a holiday inside a Christmas ornament, although James had told him several times that was what the Potter home felt like. It likely wouldn’t win him any Father of the Year awards, but perhaps they would get some good stories out of the experience…once they managed to locate his children.

Harry knew he should have been far more worried than he actually was. Hell, his children had disappeared inside of a snow globe and now he had not a bloody clue in hell where to find them, or how to get home. But when he walked through the quaint, snow-covered village with Severus, he couldn’t help but feel more peaceful and content than he had in years. As cliché and trite as it sounded, it truly felt as though the Christmas spirit was all around, swaddling them in its warmth. 

There didn’t appear to be anybody else in the village with them, but despite this, it didn’t feel desolate or abandoned. It felt more like they had their own private winter playground, and it was exactly the right size for them to enjoy. For an open village lined with numerous old-fashioned houses, it was rather cosy.

“It’s kind of charming, isn’t it?” Harry asked. He smiled as the sound of sleigh bells jingled in the distance. “It’s exactly like your snow globe. I half expect to see actual houses made out of gingerbread around the bend.”

“It is rather quaint,” Severus agreed stiffly. 

Harry laughed. “You don’t have to lie to me. I know this isn’t exactly your favourite time of year.” He paused, thinking back to the aborted conversation they had before landing in this strange land. “Which is why I appreciate even more your spending the holiday with us.”

“Harry,” Severus said. “Can we please cease talking about this topic at least until we’ve found your children?”

Harry nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just that I can’t help but feel they’re okay. Doesn’t this just feel like an extension of the house?”

“Hmm,” Severus said. “Well, it certainly doesn’t feel malicious, but we still don’t know enough to be certain.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Harry said. They walked in silence for a while, following a winding, cobblestone path. Harry was just starting to get worried they were headed on a fruitless journey when he noticed a spherical glistening object dangling from what was unquestionably a candy cane that was roughly his own height.

“You _cannot_ be serious,” Severus muttered.

“Wait,” Harry said, hurring up to it. The sphere sparkled like an icicle being hit by the sun. “I think I hear something coming out of it.”

“Are we honestly looking at a crystal ball on an oversized piece of sugar for answers?” Severus asked, joining him.

“Better than a dancing gingerbread man,” Harry said. He leaned in closer. Now it was unmistakable – _shake me!_ a giggling voice whispered from within. He tugged at it, surprised when it easily detached from the candy cane. “Besides, I think it’s a snow globe,” he said, and shook it.

“A snow globe within a snow globe,” Severus muttered. “My head might explode.” But Harry noticed that he was watching the snow fall within the globe with just as much interest as he was. 

Harry let out a whoop when the snow cleared within the globe. There were his children, cheerfully playing in the snow as though they hadn’t a care in the world. “James!” he shouted. “Al, Lily! Can you hear me?”

“Dad, Severus!” they cried. They turned to face him, all three grinning and waving. “You made it!”

“Where are you?” Harry asked. “What happened?”

Lily spoke first, as always. “We were just looking at the snow globe talking about – ” James elbowed her in the side. “Talking about what we wanted for Christmas,” she continued. “And then the snow globe just ate us right up!”

“And where are you now?” Harry asked. “Were you at the house?”

Al shook his head. “No, we landed by a frozen pond. Then a deer came by that looked just like Severus’ Patronus! It was so cool! You should have seen it!”

“And then what happened?” Severus asked. “Did you follow it somewhere?”

“Of course,” Al said indignantly. “Why wouldn’t we?”

Harry ignored Severus’ muttering of foolish, trusting Potters and smiled back at his children. “We’re coming to find you. Just stay put. What are you doing? Is there someplace warm you can go if it takes us a while to find you?”

“There’s a cottage with a fireplace just around the bend,” James said. 

“But we don’t want to go inside!” Lily said. “The snow is magic here!”

“Magic?” Harry asked. “How so?”

“We built a snowman and he started dancing!” she squealed. “And then we had a snowball fight and the balls went _really_ far. And we were just _thinking_ about going sledding and three sleds appeared!”

“If we encounter a dancing snowman, so help me Merlin,” Severus growled under his breath.

“Well, keep playing, but keep an eye out,” Harry said over him. “We don’t know what to expect. And the _second_ you start getting cold, you go inside immediately. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Dad,” they echoed dutifully.

“Good,” said Harry. “We’ll find you soon.”

“Oh, you can take your time,” Al said, looking between Harry and Severus. “We’re fine. Really.”

Harry couldn’t help the smile crossing his face. It was rather sweet the way the children so clearly wanted him to be with Severus. And now that he knew Severus was interested in him, he couldn’t think of a single reason why they shouldn’t pursue a relationship. Severus was the person he could trust more than anyone. He was intelligent, passionate, and always kept Harry on his toes. And, of course, the children adored him.

Now he simply needed to round up his children so they could embark on this new adventure together.

An adventure that, possibly, _didn’t_ involve dancing snowmen.

Harry had to admit Severus might have a point on that one.


	8. Clear as Ice

Severus clearly had been wrong about Hell. 

He’d always pictured it an inferno, a fire blazing in the dark above the sound of chains and whips and screaming, wailing, pitiful souls.

But no. Hell was a winter white wonderland, the cheerful sound of sleigh bells echoing over the snow-covered hills. And Harry at his side, clearly forgetting Severus was a spy and thus extraordinarily observant, casting him hopeful, pensive glances whenever he thought Severus wasn’t looking.

Torture.

“Would you kindly stop looking at me?” Severus finally snapped. “I assure you I look no differently than I did before, other than my nose is likely as red as a tomato from this cold.”

“Not quite,” Harry said with a shameless grin. “And you might _look_ the same, but I’m just seeing you differently.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Do cease with the histrionics. It’s so trite.”

Harry stopped and pulled at Severus’ arm. “Why are you acting like this? I’m trying –”

“I don’t want you to _try_ ” Severus hissed. 

“Sorry, poor choice of words,” Harry said. Severus tore his arm away and continued down the path. “Severus, wait!”

Severus froze, but not because of Harry’s words. He had come across a frozen pond, but it wasn’t his reflection staring back at him. Well, it was _him_ , but that wasn’t all.

“Severus?” Harry asked when he caught up to him. He glanced at the pond. “Oh! Do you think this is where the children arrived?”

“Perhaps,” Severus said, his voice clipped. To be quite honest, he wasn’t thinking of the children at the moment.

“Merlin, Severus,” Harry breathed. “Do you see what I see?”

Severus continued to stare at the icy pond. There he saw an image of himself in bed with Harry. That alone wasn’t _terribly_ surprising – he fantasised about being in bed with Hary rather regularly. But while they were nude, they weren’t kissing passionately or stroking each other’s pricks or frantically gasping as their climaxes overtook them. Rather, they were curled up in a tender embrace under heavy blankets, Severus stroking Harry’s hair while Harry rested his head on Severus’ chest. Every so often one of them would kiss the other, not heatedly to incite passion, but almost as a kind of reminder. _I am here. I am with you. There is no place else I’d rather be._

“I suppose that depends on what you see,” Severus said slowly.

“I see us cuddling in bed,” Harry said immediately. “It looks rather cosy.”

Severus snorted. “I do not _cuddle_.”

“Snuggle, then?”

Severus closed his eyes. “Harry…”

“I know,” Harry said quietly. “But I like what I see. I’d like to see it happen in real life. Maybe over the holidays. This holiday.” He paused. “Do you like it as well?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Severus said.

“It does,” Harry said. He slipped his hand into Severus’.

This time Severus didn’t pull away.


	9. A Sleigh Ride Together

Harry had to admit – if he only knew for certain how to get back home, this wasn’t a bad way to spend Christmas. This mysterious land inside of Severus’ snow globe was as cheerful and festive as the North Pole. The children were clearly enjoying it. And, while he may not have dreamed of it before today, Harry was rather enjoying walking along the cobblestone path hand-in-hand with Severus.

Of course, Harry had to tread lightly. Severus still seemed ready to bolt at any second, and likely only stayed of course out of loyalty to Harry and his children, but also simply because he had nowhere to go. 

He just didn’t know how to take it. Severus was clearly interested in him, and Harry thought he’d made it clear that while he hadn’t thought of it before, the idea of pursuing a relationship appealed to him as well. The only thing Harry could think of was that Severus believed Harry to be humouring him, or, worse, feigning interest out of pity.

He frowned. “Severus?”

“Yes?”

Harry paused. This was all still so new to him. He’d spent countless hours talking to Severus about all kinds of things, but now that something so new and delicate hung in the balance between them, he felt at loss for words for fear he’d destroy it all before they got a chance to truly experience it.

“What’s that?” Severus said suddenly.

“What’s what?” Harry asked distractedly.

“Sleigh bells.”

“We’ve been hearing sleigh bells all day,” Harry said.

“Closer now,” Severus said. A satisfied look crossed his face. “Behind you.”

Harry turned and smiled. Coming down the path was a horse-drawn sleigh carrying his three smiling and waving children. After giving Severus’ hand a squeeze, he ran to greet them.

“Daddy, Severus!” Lily squealed. “You have to get in! The horses take us anywhere we want!”

“Is that so?” Harry said, ruffling her hair. “Is that how you managed to find us?”

“Yup!” she said cheerfully. “We were working on our fort when the sleigh showed up, and we told the horses we wanted to find you, and here we are!”

“What resourceful children,” Harry said. “I’m surprised you were able to stop playing in the enchanted snow long enough to come find us.”

“We thought you might be worried, even though we told you not to be,” Al said. In a lower tone that only Harry could hear, he asked, “Were you holding hands?”

Harry cast a quick glance back at Severus, who was intently examining the horses, apparently rather suspicious of horses who obeyed children with a simple request. With a slight smile, he nodded. 

“Oh, good!” Al said, loudly enough to cause Severus to raise his head. “We were afraid you’d be so worried about us you wouldn’t do anything else!”

“Well, don’t get too excited just yet,” Harry said. “It’s still early.”

“It’ll happen,” Al said happily. “I know it. I asked Father Christmas.”

James rolled his eyes. “Al, I told you…”

“Not now, James,” Harry said sharply. Merlin, in this winter wonderland he had almost forgotten James’ new attitude towards Christmas. “Severus? Shall we get in?”

Severus came around to the sleigh and nodded. “It seems too simplistic to believe that if we simply tell them we want to go home they’ll obey, but it’s our only option at the moment.”

Harry felt his stomach clench. Of course going home was the ultimate goal. They couldn’t stay inside the snow globe forever. But it was pleasant and peaceful here, and in the short time he’d been here, he’d felt more hopeful about the future than he had ever since he and Ginny divorced. His family felt complete here. _He_ felt complete here.

“Right,” Harry said, and allowed Severus to help him into the sleigh. As soon as they settled into the back seat, a heavy wool blanket materialised over their laps, and the horses took off at a steady trot.

“You seem upset,” Severus said quietly. "I'd have thought you'd like to be home for Christmas."

Harry shrugged. “Not upset. I just didn’t expect this to end so soon.”

“Hmm,” Severus said. “It’s been a pleasant enough interlude, but we do need to return to reality sometime.” 

“Yeah,” Harry said. “I just can’t help but wish reality were a little more like this.”

“With dancing snowmen?” Severus asked, eyebrow arched.

“Maybe not that part,” Harry said. “But the kids are having the time of their lives.”

Severus’ mouth tightened. “Yes, they are.”

“And you’re here, and you let me do this,” Harry said, clasping Severus’ hand under the blanket. After only a second’s hesitation, Severus squeezed back. “There’s hope here. I have the only things that matter here with me, and a promise for more. I don’t want that to disappear when we go home.”

“It is…uncomplicated here,” Severus said carefully. “There are no duties or responsibilities. No outside forces inflicting themselves upon us, save for this infernal Christmas spirit.”

Harry chuckled. “I just wish the simplicity would carry over to our return.”

Severus heaved a deep sigh. “I’m not an easy man to be with, Harry. While we may have, against the odds, forged a strong friendship, I cannot help but think a romantic entanglement would be fraught with difficulties. When it ends – ”

“Who says anything about it ending?” Harry asked. 

Severus shot him a withering stare. “As I was saying, _when_ it ends, it will not be quietly. I won’t be able to accept you are no longer mine. I will be bitter and vicious and spiteful, and I will have nothing to do with you or your children, for it will only remind me of what I’ve lost due to my own inadequacies. Do you honestly believe this would be healthy for them?”

Harry frowned. “It wouldn’t get like that. I know you.”

“And I know myself,” Severus said. He looked down at the blanket. “Losing you and your family would destroy me, Harry. I’m not willing to risk it.”

Harry gently tucked a finger under Severus’ chin and forced him to look at him. “Even if it brings you happiness?”

“Happiness is fleeting,” Severus said. “I’ve never known it to last. The contentment I’ve found with your family is an anomaly.”

“And you could have so much more,” Harry whispered. “ _We_ could have so much more. I just wish I could make you see.”

“So says the man who never even _thought_ about the idea before this afternoon,” Severus snorted.

“If I’d known you were interested in men, I would have done something years ago,” Harry said immediately. “I’m just making up for lost time now. It just feels _right_.”

“Harry – ”

“The horses stopped!” Al shouted. “But this doesn’t look like our house.”

Harry looked up. They were back at the cottage where he and Severus had first arrived. The light from the fireplace beckoned through the windows, casting the snow outside in a warm, inviting glow. 

“I knew it was too simple,” Severus muttered.

Harry squeezed his hand. “Looks like this is our home for a little while longer,” he said. “Maybe now I’ll be able to convince you.”

Severus frowned, but Harry’s heart was light. He couldn’t help but think that now that he’d been granted more time in this enchanted dimension, everything would work out. There was magic, love, and hope in the air. He could feel it.

Now he just needed to figure out how to use it to convince Severus to open his heart.


	10. Days of Red and Green

Severus stretched out on the couch before the fire. Harry was in the kitchen with Al and Lily, attempting to find something to eat as an afternoon snack. Severus did hope the cottage’s generosity extended to food. It seemed they were trapped here for the unforeseeable future, and he and Harry hadn’t passed any markets on their explorations. 

James dropped himself into the couch next to Severus. “I can’t wait to get home.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself with your siblings.”

“Well, that was okay,” James said with a shrug. “But it’s all kind of childish, isn’t it?”

“You do realise that you are, in fact, a child, don’t you?” Severus asked.

“Am not!” James said indignantly. “I’m eleven.”

Severus snorted. “My point exactly.” He paused. “Is something bothering you, James? I always thought you enjoyed the Christmas season.”

“It’s not a law that I have to be singing Christmas carols or decorating gingerbread houses,” James said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You don’t.”

“Ah, but I’ve never been one for the Christmas spirit,” Severus said. “Christmas was always just another day for me, and once I entered school, a visible reminder that I lacked the family that my peers enjoyed. You have a loving family with a great deal to celebrate this season. I know your father for one has been determined to make this a Christmas all three of you would enjoy.”

James looked vaguely guilty. “I know that. It’s pretty obvious. He’s been writing me since I left for Hogwarts to get my thoughts on decorations and food and gifts. I wouldn’t be surprised if he bled red and green at this point.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. “So then why the gloomy disposition? You’re far too young to be a bitter old man like myself.”

James bit his lower lip and looked down at his hands.

“James?”

His head shot up and he defiantly met Severus’ eyes. “Why don’t you like me as much as Al?”

Severus blinked. That certainly wasn’t what he’d been expecting. “Where ever did you get that idea?”

“You spend the most time with him,” James said. He spoke quickly, as though now that the first words had escaped, he was unable to stop them all from pouring forth. “He’s always the first one you talk to when you get to the house. You can talk to him for hours.”

Well, that much was true, even though it was primarily because Al tended to latch onto him the second he entered the house. “James, I apologise. I thought you realised I enjoy speaking with you just as much as I do your brother.”

“You don’t at Hogwarts,” James said. “You don’t treat me like you know me. You just ignore me. Is it because I’m in Gryffindor? I swear I wished and wished I’d been in Slytherin but the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor anyway.”

Severus frowned. Perhaps he’d treated that situation poorly. He was never one to give any student, particularly a Potter, special treatment. Thus, when James had arrived at school, he’d endeavoured to treat him just like any other student. Besides, Severus had thought he’d prefer it that way – who wanted to be known to his new friends as the first year whose father was friends with the nasty headmaster? 

“Of course not,” Severus said. “I couldn’t care less whether you dress yourself in red or in green. But I do regret that my actions hurt you. I simply thought you were seeking your independence and didn’t want a friend of your father’s always looking over your shoulder.”

“I want you to be _my_ friend,” James said. “You’re Al’s friend. You wouldn’t have ignored him if he were the one at Hogwarts.”

Severus very much wished for an alcoholic beverage. Of course _now_ the cottage decided not to honour any request he dreamed up. Merlin, but he was poorly equipped to deal with the woes of children. 

“James…”

“I thought I wasn’t smart enough, or mature enough, or you just didn’t care enough about me,” James said, angry tears filling his eyes. “But I’m getting good marks! And I’m trying so hard to be grown up. But you just ignore me and I hate it.”

Severus placed a tentative hand on James’ shoulder. Much to his surprise, James threw himself into his arms, holding him in a tight embrace. Stunned, Severus tried to reassuringly rub his back. 

Merlin, how had it come to this? Severus had never had anybody so desperately crave his approval. Hell, most people would be thrilled if Severus treated them the way he had James at school – being ignored was certainly better than overt scorn and criticism. And yet here he was, embracing Harry Potter’s child, who was teary-eyed because he didn’t think Severus _liked_ him. 

Fuck, but it was a mad, mad world. 

“How would you like to come by my office each Thursday afternoon?” Severus asked cautiously.

“I don’t need your pity,” James sniffed, roughly wiping at his eyes as he pulled away from Severus. 

“It’s not pity,” Severus said. “You’re quite right. I should have done a better job of conversing with you to see how you were enjoying yourself at Hogwarts. As it so happens, I’d been meaning to ask if you’d like some additional instruction in Potions.”

“I’m first in my class in Potions!” James exclaimed indignantly. “I don’t need remedial lessons.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Severus said. “In fact, Professor Slughorn personally told me you were doing exceptionally well. I only thought you might benefit from some advanced tutelage. I wouldn’t want you to grow bored and complacent in that class if you do have a true gift for brewing.”

James smiled shyly. “You mean it? You’d do that?”

“Of course,” Severus said. “I’m rather invested in your future, James, and your happiness. I want to see you succeed.” He paused. “I’ll have you know that you are, by far, my favourite student, and that would be the case even if you were the most obtuse, reckless Gryffindor who ever stepped foot onto the Hogwarts grounds.”

James’ grin broadened. “Thank you, Severus.”

“Yes, well,” Severus muttered. How exactly did one get out of these conversations, anyway?

A soft pop drew their attention to the far side of the room where the pine tree was located. He and James both stood up to examine the cardboard box that had materialised. Inside it were hundreds of red and green baubles, as well as some silver and gold, all fit to be hung on a majestic tree.

Severus picked up a large red one decorated with a swirling gold pattern. “Shall we?” he asked, hanging it on a branch.

James grinned and reached for a green and red one. “Yeah.”

They had just begun to make a dent in the box when Severus felt a hand at his side. He turned to see Harry there beside him, a puzzled but pleased expression on his face.

“Did I miss something?” Harry asked.

Severus glanced at James, who looked a bit nervous. Severus could relate – he certainly understood wanting to always make the best impression on Harry Potter. Not that he thought James had anything to worry about, but clearly he’d been making an effort to appear more mature, and Severus wasn’t about to be the one to shatter those efforts.

“Not at all,” Severus said. “Simply getting in the Christmas spirit.”


	11. Starry Starry Night

Harry watched as Severus quietly slipped out the door. The children were too busy laughing and drinking cocoa in front of the now fully decorated Christmas tree to notice, but Harry had barely been able to take his eyes away from Severus all day. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said. “Just want to check on something outside.”

They nodded, but it was fairly apparently they had barely heard him. Harry smiled. He didn’t know what Severus had said to James, but it had completely transformed his oldest child. Not only was he back to acting like his normal self, but he also seemed to have a glow around him. It had been a long time since Harry had seen him that happy.

Harry followed a path of footprints that trailed behind the cottage, frowning when he realised they led into the woods. The sun was already setting and it was getting dark. While given everything they had seen so far Harry doubted Severus was in any sort of danger, he didn’t like him being off in a strange place by himself.

Fortunately Severus hadn’t gotten too far into the trees before Harry came across him. “Hey!” he shouted. “What are you doing out here?”

Severus turned to look at him. His expression gave nothing away. “I simply needed some time to think.”

“Come to any conclusions?” Harry asked.

Severus shook his head. “No. Only that I am completely out of my depth.”

Harry took his hands, gratified when Severus didn’t pull away. “What is it that’s worrying you the most?”

“I’ve never been in a relationship,” Severus said. “Never. And here I am, more than fifty years old, contemplating entering one with the Boy Who Lived, darling of the Wizarding World, who has three young children. What part of that _doesn’t_ seem utterly terrifying?”

“Well, I can hardly be a boy if I have two boys of my own,” Harry noted. “But besides that…Severus, I think those are all positives.”

Severus raised a brow. “How, pray tell?”

“Well, for one, you know me better than anybody, and you know all that ‘Boy Who Lived’ business is just rubbish,” Harry said. “I’m just Harry. And my children positively _adore_ you. They still haven’t warmed completely to Ginny’s new husband. I was always terrified at the thought of introducing somebody to them. But they’re going to be ecstatic to hear we’re together.”

“I was…surprised to discover how highly they regard me,” Severus said, a slight flush upon his face.

Harry snorted. “I could have told you that. But I suppose you just needed to see it to believe it. By the way, thank you for whatever you said to James. It’s wonderful to see him so happy again.”

Severus nodded. “I noticed you haven’t commented upon the fact that I’ve never even been in a relationship before. And for good reason. No sane person would want to be with me. I’d likely make a terrible –”

“Stop it,” Harry said. “You’re not a terrible anything.”

“Harry…”

“And I find it exciting,” Harry continued. “You’ll be the first man I’ve been in a relationship with. So we’d be learning together.”

“The blind leading the blind,” Severus muttered.

Harry laughed. “Hardly. Besides,” he said, “I find it kind of exciting to know I’m the first man who’d get to call you his own.” He raised a hand to caress Severus’ face. “That I’m the first man you allowed to get close enough. That you cared enough about me that you needed to have me, even if you were terrified.”

Severus blinked slowly. Then he looked up at the trees. “Fairy lights,” he breathed.

Harry followed his gaze. He’d been so focused on Severus he hadn’t even realised that the forest was suddenly alit with thousands of lights. The trees glittered brilliantly, and the branches above them sparkled so much it was like they were standing beneath a sky composed entirely of diamonds, or as if the stars themselves had descended down to earth solely to light their way.

“Beautiful,” Harry said. He gently pulled Severus’ face towards his own. “Magical,” he whispered against Severus’ lips. Then, before Severus could break out of his daze, Harry leaned in and kissed him.

It was the sweetest kiss Harry had ever experienced. Severus’ lips were soft and moved hesitantly under his own. It was unbelievably gentle and tender. Harry didn’t even notice the cold. Rather, he felt much like the fairy lights flickering all around them – light and warm and glowing. Severus was his light, and he wasn’t about to let him go.

“Harry,” Severus breathed. He didn’t seem to want to part with Harry, and punctuated each of his words with quick butterfly kisses. “We shouldn’t. This isn’t real. It’s all magic.”

“You’re right, Severus,” Harry said. “It _is_ all magic. But it’s also the realest thing I thing I’ve ever known.”

And with that, he tightened his embrace around Severus and kissed him once more.


	12. Mount to the Sky

“We should go inside,” Severus murmured against Harry’s lips. “It’s growing colder.”

“Not cold,” Harry said. His hand traced lazy patterns down Severus’ back.

“Your cheeks are like ice,” Severus said. “Besides, have you given a thought to how long we’ve left your children unattended?”

“Damn,” Harry muttered. He kissed Severus once more and then reluctantly drew back. He smiled at Severus and took his hand. “We would have been able to see if they burnt the house down, right?”

Severus looked down at where their hands were clasped together and tentatively flexed his fingers. It still gave him a start every time he realised it was Harry who was gripping his hand.

Harry caught his eye. “All right there?”

Severus nodded. “Of course. But do you think it’s wise to enter the house as such?” he asked holding up their clasped hands.

“Well, I hate to break it to you,” Harry said, a wry smile upon his face. “But I think they have an inkling something is going on.”

“Yes, but should we flaunt it before them when it’s still so new and unsteady?”

Harry frowned. “Having second thoughts already?”

“I never said my thoughts were changed to begin with,” Severus pointed out. “Enjoyable though those kisses may have been, the issues remain the same.”

“The issues,” Harry snorted. “For fuck’s sake…”

Severus stiffened. “I knew this would be too much for you. Now do you understand why I don’t wish to expose the children to this?”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Harry protested. 

“Well, you certainly sound frustrated,” Severus said, tugging his hand away.

Harry held on tightly. “I’m not frustrated with you. I’m frustrated with myself that I can’t express myself the way that I want to, so you can see that this is something that we can, that we _should_ , do. That’s all.”

“I should warn you, Harry,” Severus said. “You are unlikely to ever be able to convince me this would be in everybody’s best interest. I have spent several years convincing myself of the opposite.”

Harry’s raised eyebrows were the only indication that he had picked up on Severus’ admission of how long he’d been hiding his feelings. “Well, you’re forgetting who you’re dealing with. Until the day you tell me that you want me to stop, that you’re no longer interested in me, then I plan on doing my damndest to get you to agree to be with me.”

Severus shook his head in wonder. “Stubborn Gryffindor.”

“Sounds about right,” Harry replied. “Now, can we at least hold hands the rest of the way? They’ve seen that already.”

Severus nodded. Truth was, he didn’t particularly wish to let go of Harry’s hand either. Besides the practical matter of it keeping his hand warm, it was also immensely comforting and reassuring to know that Harry was right there beside him, that at least one part of him was connected to Severus. One part of his attention was focused on him.

_Merlin, what a load of sentimental rubbish._

“Acceptable,” he said, and allowed Harry to lead him back to the house. They walked together in silence until they reached the cottage. When the front door came into view, Severus frowned. “Was that window open when you left?”

Harry shook his head and they hurried together towards the window. They had almost reached it when a large, majestic white stag swooped down from the sky and landed right before them. While he didn’t appear dangerous, his proud stance made it clear he was protecting the home and was ensuring Severus and Harry didn’t run in with their wands drawn, ready to harm.

“Merlin,” Harry breathed. “He looks just like my Patronus. Except I reckon I could actually touch this one.”

Severus nodded, awed. The creature was stunning, and, had he not known he had Harry’s right hand clasped in his own, he would have thought he had appeared from the end of Harry’s wand. But there was something even more powerful about this stag. He was definitely solid – Severus knew that if he reached out, he would feel fur and muscle. When the stag breathed, Severus could even see his breath form little puffs the cold air. But even so, he was surrounded by a mystical, white glow that led no question that it was a magical creature that would not be found in their own world. 

“He appears to be protecting the house,” Severus said. “Perhaps he was watching over the children while we were… occupied.”

“Incredible,” Harry said. “It’s just like a Patronus, but it’s real…is that how this world works? The most magical parts of our world are real here?”

“That does appear to be the case,” Severus said, thinking of all the ways this strange land had provided exactly what they needed and when. “But what does that say for when we return? All those things we find…magical here will be utterly mundane.” He felt his cheeks turn red; he hadn’t meant to say that last part aloud. 

“Not mundane,” Harry said immediately, squeezing Severus’ hand. “Real. And just as magical in their own way.”

At that moment, an elegant doe leaped out of the window and landed beside the stag. Still stunned by the appearance of a very corporeal version of his own Patronus, Severus barely noticed when both animals approached them. They bent their heads in an unmistakable bow before them.

“They’re beautiful,” Harry said. 

“Yes,” Severus agreed, watching as the deer straightened and affectionately nuzzled each other. He knew it wasn’t actually possible, but he could have sworn the animals smiled. Then, just as suddenly as they had appeared, they leaped into the air, gracefully sprinting in the sky and into the thick of trees. 

“I like knowing something is looking over us,” Harry said. “And it actually kind of looked like they were protecting each other as well. I’m glad we got to see them.”

Severus nodded. Truth was, he had expected to see the doe keeping watch over the stag, just as he had looked over Harry his entire life. But here, the stag was clearly protecting the doe. And if what was magical in their world was real here, and the opposite held true as well, did that mean Harry would protect Severus as well?

It didn’t surprise Severus that he knew exactly how Harry would answer that question.

What surprised him was that he actually believed it.

“Yes,” he said aloud. “Now let’s go inside.”


	13. Small Sibilant Steps

“Daddy, Severus!” Lily shouted the second Harry opened the door. “Did you see the deer? Wasn’t she beautiful?”

Harry smiled and bent down to kiss the top of her head. “Yes, sweetheart, she was. We even saw her friend.”

Lily’s eyes widened. “Really? A _boy_ deer? Can we go see?”

“Not now,” Harry said. “They flew away.”

“Like Santa’s?” Lily asked excitedly. She looked at James will ill-disguised smugness. “I _told_ you he was real. There are _flying reindeer._ ”

James, clearly still feeling the effects of whatever Severus said to him, merely looked sheepish. “Fine. Maybe you were right.”

“She left you a present, Severus,” Al said, pointing to a wrapped box set on the couch. “It has your name on it. She was carrying it in by the bow on top.”

Harry glanced over at Severus. While he did appear to be on edge, he at least wasn’t storming out of the cottage trying to find a way to get back home. “Shall we?” Harry asked.

The two of them sat on the couch, the present between them. Harry frowned when he realised there were holes in the top of the box. “Does it sound like something’s moving inside of there?”

“A puppy?” Lily asked, clapping her hands in delight.

“Not everything that moves is a puppy,” James said, his exasperation tempered by his fond grin. 

Harry watched as Severus untied the bow and removed the lid. Then his face entirely drained of colour.

“What is it?” Harry asked, looking in. His jaw dropped once he realised what was inside. “A _snake_?”

“A spitting red cobra, I do believe,” Severus said tightly. “A venomous snake. If you’ll excuse me.” He stood up, leaving the snake inside the box, and exited the room into the kitchen.

“Damn,” Harry said under his breath, looking back inside the box. The snake, who had appeared to be sleeping before, was slowly rousing and making some confused hisses. Its skin was a bright scarlet and it had a dark band around its throat. 

“A venomous snake?” James asked. “Isn’t that the worst gift ever to give Severus?”

“Well, it’s certainly not the best gift,” Harry said, carefully reaching into the box to pick up the snake. Truthfully, this was the first time since landing in this mysterious place that he had wondered if it was actually as pleasant and peaceful as it appeared. While Severus had never outright said anything, Harry knew he was still uneasy around snakes – and who could blame him? For a physical manifestation of his own Patronus to leave him a gift of a smaller version of the beast that had nearly killed him seemed like a rather cruel joke.

_”Who’sss that?”_

Allowing the snake to wrap itself around his arm, Harry looked at it in the eyes. He hadn’t spoken Parseltongue in years, but it still came easily to his lips. _”Hello, sssnake. I’m Harry. What’sss your name?”_

 _“Ssserafina,”_ she hissed. _You’re not my perssson.”_

 _“Who’sss your perssson?”_ Harry asked.

 _“Ssseverusss,”_ she said. _”Why doesss he run?”_

_“He’sss nervousss around snakesss. One nearly killed him.”_

_“I am a nice sssnake!”_ Serafina said, sounding outraged. _”Very polite. I never ssspit.”_

_“Isss that ssso? Well, if I talk to Ssseverusss, do you promissse to alwaysss be nice to him?”_

_“Of courssse,”_ she hissed indignantly. _“Ssseverusss isss my perssson. I cannot hurt him.”_

“Well then,” Harry said in English. “I need to go introduce Severus to his snake. Mind staying in here for a few minutes?” Once the children all nodded, Harry took Serafina, who had wrapped herself around his shoulders, into the kitchen.

He found Severus standing over the sink, looking out the window. “It’s pathetic,” Severus said, not looking back at him. “The former Head of Slytherin, terrified of a snake.”

“It wouldn’t matter if you were Salazar Slytherin himself,” Harry said. “You nearly died from a snake bite, Severus. Nobody would expect you to keep that same affection for them that you once had.”

Severus finally turned to look at him. When he saw the snake on Harry, his shoulders tensed, but he gave no other indication of his fear. “I suppose you’ve talked to her,” he said.

“Her name is Serafina,” Harry said. “She’s very polite.” Serafina hissed proudly in his ear. “And she says you’re her person.”

“Is that so?” Severus said. He held his hands behind his back, clearly intending on coming no closer.

“Yeah,” said Harry. He paused. “Have you given any thought to why we’re here in this snow globe?”

Severus shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve given it some thought. The children clearly wished themselves here, and the snow globe allowed us to follow them.”

“Or the kids wished for something else and the snow globe made it happen,” Harry said. “And perhaps the snow globe is just… making sure we follow through properly. You know, that it’s not just a temporary thing.”

“And how is giving me a poisonous snake going to help with that?” Severus asked, his voice rising.

 _”I never ssspit,"_ Serafina hissed angrily, slithering down his arm and wrapping herself around his wrist.

“Well,” Harry said carefully. “A lot of being in a relationship is overcoming your fears, isn’t it? Perhaps your taking care of this pet snake is symbolic of that.”

“And what fears are you overcoming here?” Severus snapped. “I don’t see any lethal animals showing up in gift boxes with _your_ name on them.”

“Well, I don’t know,” Harry said truthfully. “I guess there’s nothing that really scares me…except that I might push you too far and you end up running away, and the snow globe lets you. That kind of terrifies me, but I’m not letting it stop me. Because I know it’ll be worth it in the end.”

Severus was silent for a long moment. Serafina took the opportunity to poke her head out curiously to get a better look at Severus. 

“If I am her _person,_ ” Severus said slowly, his disdain at that word entirely plain, “then can I assume she will not hurt me?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “She promises. She might look a little scary, but she’s a rather nice snake.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. He cautiously stroked the top of Serafina’s head with a single finger. “I suppose she’s not too wretched of a creature.”

“Want to hold her?” Harry asked.

Severus immediately drew his hand back. “Small steps, Potter,” he said.

Harry laughed, and, holding Serafina a safely behind his back, leaned up to kiss Severus. “Small steps,” he agreed. “After all, that's all we need to get there.”


	14. All Things Nice

“Daddy, can we play the naughty or nice game?”

Severus looked up from where he was cautiously becoming acquainted with his new merrily (well, Harry insisted it was merry; Severus was tempted to call it “not immediately threatening”) hissing “gift” and up at Lily. “What type of game is this?”

“Less of a game, and more of a Potter family tradition,” Harry said. “We’ve done it every year on Christmas Eve since James was able to talk. Since Father Christmas is coming tonight, we like to remember all the naughty and nice things we did this year. And hopefully, if everybody was good, the nice things outweigh the bad. And, of course, since it’s Christmas, we allow the naughty ones to state their case to defend themselves.”

“We draw names out of a stocking,” Al explained. “And each person hears one naught thing and one nice. It’s always a laugh. You’re going to play with us, right?”

Severus frowned. He found absolutely nothing appealing about this game – why would he ever want somebody to point out some appalling mistake he made in the past year, all for a few grins? But the Potters all seemed excited, their eyes bright. This was clearly a beloved tradition for them.

And they wanted to include Severus in it this year. 

Serafina wrapped herself around his wrist and hissed loudly.

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion,” he snapped at her. “Very well. If you insist.”

Severus was once again reminded that Harry had no shame and was utterly incapable of hiding his emotions – his face broke into an embarrassingly wide grin. “Great,” Harry said. He found a quill and some parchment in an end table, scribbled down their names, and dumped them into one of the stockings hanging in front of the fireplace. “Here, Lily,” he said, holding the stocking out to her. “Since it was your idea, why don’t you go first?”

Lily squinted her eyes shut and dramatically reached into the stocking to draw a name. “Nice James,” she read, rubbing her chin. “That’s a hard one.”

Everybody in the room laughed. “That comment’s going to put you on the naughty list,” James said, elbowing her in the ribs.

“Fine,” she said, giggling. “When I had dragon pox last summer, James read to me _and_ played with my Wendy Witch dolls with me every day. And he even did it when I got better, up until he went to Hogwarts.”

“I can while I’m still home, if you want,” James said, a bashful smile upon his face. “Well, the reading. Maybe not the dolls.”

Severus wasn’t fooled. It was clear James adored his sister and would do anything she asked, even wrangle tiny pink tutus with fairy wings onto ridiculously overpriced dolls. 

“My turn,” James said, reaching into the bag. “Oooh. Naughty Severus.”

Severus froze. He hadn’t expected this to come so soon. It was ridiculous for him to be nervous about what a child would reveal about him, but he still felt completely exposed. Perhaps James hadn’t truly forgiven him for his failure to play both the role of friend and headmaster. What if there was some other unpardonable sin he had committed without realising it, and it was about to be laid bare in front of the entire family? Serafina licked his wrist. The soft tickle was oddly comforting.

“Okay, I’ve got it,” James said. “At Dad’s birthday party, Uncle George claimed the last piece of cake. Then when Severus thought nobody was looking, he took it and ate the whole thing in thirty seconds. Then he blamed it on Lorcan and Lysander.”

Severus blinked. That certainly wasn’t what he expected.

“I knew you had a sweet tooth!” Harry laughed. “I was so surprised you managed to limit yourself to that one tiny slice.”

“Wait, wait,” Al protested. “He gets to defend himself.” He looked expectantly up at Severus. “Well?”

Severus surveyed the room. There was no condemnation, no anger, no annoyance. There was only laughter and amusement and acceptance. He shrugged. “I was hungry. Mr Weasley clearly valued his Firewhiskey more than his cake. And the twins’ hands and faced were already covered in chocolate.”

The room erupted in laughter.

“Okay, Severus,” Harry said a moment later, when their chuckles had subsided to the occasional giggle. “Your turn.”

Severus reached into the stocking and pulled out a piece of parchment. “Nice Harry,” he read aloud. 

Harry caught his eye, looking nervous. “You don’t have to,” he said quickly. “It’s really more for the children.”

“It’s impossible to pick one instance,” Severus said, loudly enough to drown out Harry’s protests, speaking quickly in fear he might lose his resolve. “As he has treated me with immense compassion this entire year. But if I must, I would like to make mention of how he always holds me to our Saturday lunches, even on the days I’m especially short of temper when no sane person would willingly spend time with me. On those days he is even more resolute, and coaxes me outside of my head, allowing me to remember but not to dwell. And, occasionally, helping me to even forget, at least for a little while. For that, he has my gratitude.”

The room was silent. Even Serafina had calmed her near-constant hissing. Severus could hear the wind howling outside.

“Too much?” he asked.

“No,” Harry said quietly. He moved to sit next to Severus and, before he could offer an objection, kissed him tenderly on the lips. “It was perfect.”


	15. Visions of Christmas

"That was quite the display out there," Severus commented as he peeled the potatoes for their supper. Al had just been complaining that his stomach was growling when they'd heard a pop coming from the kitchen, and walked in to find all the fixings for a hearty meal. 

Harry snorted. "You think _that_ was a display?" he asked. "That wasn't half of what I wanted to do. How can you say those things and _not_ expect me to have some kind of reaction?"

Severus looked as though he were trying to suppress a smile. "So my remarks were not...wholly unwelcome?"

"No," Harry said, coming up behind Severus to wrap his arms around his waist. "They were very, _very_ welcome."

"Hmph," Severus said, but he sounded pleased. "As long as I do not wear _out_ my welcome."

"Never," Harry replied immediately. Then, tentatively, he added, "It sounds like you're warming up to the idea. Do you think that will stay the same once we get home?"

Severus sighed. "I don't know, Harry. Things are different here. It's peaceful. Simple. Even what should be a terrifying snake spends half her life looking up at me with plaintive eyes and licking me."

Harry laughed. "She says she's kissing you."

"Indeed," Severus said. He paused. "This is not how I envisioned spending my Christmas."

Harry gently turned Severus around and took his hands. "How did you envision spending it?"

Severus shrugged, looking at the ground. "Taking meals with the few students and professors still at Hogwarts. Reading. Perhaps breaking out the good port."

"Quiet," Harry commented carefully. 

Severus nodded.

"We're pretty much the opposite of quiet," Harry said. 

"Very true," Severus said. "But even so, I can't imagine this is how you expected to spend your Christmas either."

"Well, no," Harry said. "Even for the Potters, this is slightly out of the ordinary."

"And how did _you_ envision spending your Christmas?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, frowning. 

"I mean, I can only see how I envision it now," Harry explained. "I see us waking up on Christmas morning and being back home. I see the kids opening their presents and screaming and laughing and acting like kids, not the miniature grown ups it feels like they’re turning out to be at times. And, most importantly, I see you sitting there next to me, your arm around my shoulder, as we watch over them. And then you help me make brunch while they're playing and making noise, and we get a little distracted..."

"Distracted by what?" Severus asked. He was watching Harry's lips very closely.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said, his voice raspy. "Maybe you get some powdered sugar on your nose, and I can't help but kiss it."

"You wish to kiss my nose?" Severus asked.

"Among other things," Harry admitted. To prove it, he lightly pressed his lips to the tip of Severus' nose. "See? I liked that."

"Did you?" Severus swallowed audibly. "I always knew you were a touch mad."

Harry kissed his cheek. "I liked that too." His other cheek. "And that." His neck. "Oh, and that. _Definitely_ that."

"Harry," Severus groaned. Harry, unable to resist any longer, covered his mouth with his own. 

This wasn't like the kiss they had shared outside in the snow, and it certainly wasn't like the chaste one Harry had been unable to resist bestowing upon him when they were in front of the children. It was desperate, hungry, passionate. Harry pushed Severus back to the counter until he was perched upon it, and Harry eagerly positioned himself between his legs, getting even closer to the body he craved.

“Severus,” Harry gasped. He could feel Severus’ erection pressing against his own. He couldn’t ever remember being so aroused. “Fuck.”

“Harry,” Severus breathed. 

“Dad? We’re really hun – oh.”

Harry tore his lips away with a groan. “Hi Al. Give us a few minutes, okay?”

Al’s grin was so wide Harry was afraid his face might actually split in two. “Oh, it’s okay. Take your time. We’ll be okay. I think James has a chocolate bar.” He quickly scurried out of the room, nearly giggling with excitement.

Harry dropped his head on Severus’ shoulder. “I’m beginning to see the difficulties with starting a relationship when you have children.”

Severus snorted. “ _Now_ you see the difficulties? Not when I worry about the implications a relationship would have on their fragile psyches should it sour, but when they catch us in a kiss?”

“Well, the first isn’t going to happen,” Harry said easily. “But the kissing? That’s definitely going to happen. All the time.” He pressed his lips to Severus’ once more. “ _All_ the time. Up for it?”

“Oh, I’m up for many things, Potter,” Severus said. He gently pushed Harry away and picked up his knife once more. “But now you have hungry children.”

“I’m going to have to teach them to cook for themselves,” Harry said, opening the oven to check on the chicken. “Yes, that’s what I’ll do. Cooking lessons starting the day we get back.”

“The very day?” Severus asked.

Harry grinned. “Well, maybe a couple of days. We might be otherwise occupied.”

Severus’ face flushed red. “Indeed.”

“You make me so happy, Severus,” Harry said quietly. “If we wake up tomorrow, and it’s Christmas morning and I’m home with you…I think it might actually be the best Christmas yet.”

Severus reached for his hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it. “I’m afraid I might have to agree.”


	16. The Warmth of Family

“Do you have any Christmas traditions, Severus?” asked Al around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

“Typically the only part of the holidays I celebrate are the students leaving me in peace,” Severus replied. He took a long sip of wine and silently thanks the gods of Snow Globe Land for gifting them with superior alcohol.

“But what about when you were a kid?” Al persisted. “Did you do anything with your family?”

Severus acknowledged James’ nervous eye with a slight shake of his head. “My family was not one for holiday celebrations. However, the one nods to the Christmas season we partook in every year was the roasting of chestnuts over an open fire. It was one of the few luxuries we could afford, and I looked forward to it each year.”

“Roasted chestnuts?” Lily asked, wrinkling her nose. “That sounds weird.”

“Perhaps you should try some, and you might feel differently,” Harry said. “I think I saw a bunch of them in a basket in the kitchen.” He smiled at Severus. “It’s like the cottage knew you’d want some.”

“I haven’t had roasted chestnuts in years,” Severus said, inexplicably uncomfortable. “Not since I was a child. They might not even taste the way I remembered. There’s no need to go through the trouble.”

“It’s no trouble,” Harry said, reaching under the table to clasp his hand. “Being a family is about sharing traditions. You’ve already embraced ours. It’s time we got to experience yours as well.”

Severus nodded. Harry really was quite insistent that Severus feel like a part of the Potter family. Severus certainly appreciated it, even if he didn’t necessarily agree. Yes, the children had clearly inherited both their father’s madness and his exceptionally large heart and were thus exceedingly fond of him, and it did appear he and Harry were progressing towards… something. But a family? Severus scarcely knew the meaning of the word. 

His own family had been a violent drunk of a father and a mother who grew weaker both in body and spirit by the day. She had tried to shield Severus from the worst of his father’s rage when he was a child, but by the time he started returning from Hogwarts, it seemed as though any fire she had left within her was gone. Severus had found himself resenting her, perhaps even more so than his father – for while Severus had grown up expecting his father’s anger, his mother had earned his trust and then betrayed him by leaving him alone to survive in that wretched house in Spinner’s End. 

Or at least, that’s how it had seemed when he was an angry teenager. She had died before Severus could come to terms with his feelings towards her. Looking back on it now, he realised he should have been the one to protect his mother. He, in fact, had been the one to fail her. It was one of the many regrets that kept him awake at night.

And his father? The last he’d heard, he was drinking his way through Liverpool. Severus wasn’t even sure if he was alive or dead. What kind of son felt that way about his own flesh and blood?

Severus wasn’t suited for a family. He certainly hadn’t done his own any favours. And now Harry actually _wanted_ him in his. Severus felt panic rising in his chest, and hurried to attempt to quell it with another sip of wine. Didn’t Harry see his presence could only destroy those relationships he had worked so hard to build with his children?

“Severus?” Harry asked quietly. “Are you okay?”

Severus closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, then nodded. “Simply remembering.”

Harry squeezed his hand.

Severus had half-expected them to forget about the chestnuts by the time they finished their meal, but much to his surprise, the second their plates were cleared the children were running to the kitchen to collect the chestnuts. They were plump and shiny and already scored, and, conveniently, right in front of a long-handled roaster.

“So what do we do now?” Al asked, carrying the roaster filled with chestnuts over to the fire with both hands. “Just hold this in the fireplace?”

Severus nodded. “Our roaster was quite heavy, but I always wanted to be the one to hold it, so my mother helped me when I was young.” 

Al looked up at him with a grin. “Help me?”

Severus nodded and crouched behind Al, helping him carry the weight of the cast-iron roaster. “It will take nearly thirty minutes. My mother always passed the time telling me stories.”

“Christmas stories?” Lily asked.

“No,” Severus said. “She never wanted to get my hopes up, as we couldn’t afford presents. Instead she would tell me stories of her family.”

“The Princes!” Al exclaimed. “I knew that. What was your favourite story?”

Severus blinked. Frankly, he hadn’t thought of the stories since he was a young man. They tended to only remind him of his guilt for the way he treated his mother in her last few years, and it wasn’t as if anybody was banging down his door asking to hear about his family. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I’d love to hear that myself,” Harry said. “If you don’t mind.”

“Very well,” Severus said. “There was one I was especially fond of concerning my great-grandfather and a rogue alpaca…”

And together they relaxed in front of the fire, Lily and James on either side of him and Harry always with a comforting hand on his shoulder. Even Serafina managed to curl up in a spot in front of the fireplace and hissed contentedly. Severus shared story after story about his ancestors, occasionally eliciting both astonished gasps and gales of laughter. 

This is how the books had always described family: closeness and warmth and togetherness, finding enjoyment in even such a simple task such as roasting chestnuts. This wasn’t something Severus had ever thought he’d experience for himself. He kept expecting to turn around and see them laughing at him behind his back, or, even worse, exchanging looks of pity as they silently acknowledged they were only indulging Severus in observing his sole family tradition out of some Gryffindor sense of obligation. But none of that came. Severus felt remarkably at peace.

When the chestnuts began to pop, Severus helped Al pull the roaster back. “Now we let them cool slightly, and then we can remove the shells and enjoy.” 

“I’ll go get another bowl for the shells,” Harry said, letting go of Severus’ shoulder with a final squeeze. The children peered into the roaster, careful not to touch it.

“They smell good!” Lily exclaimed. “I’m going to eat all of them!”

“Well, there’s pudding for later, so you might want to share with your brothers and not completely spoil your appetite,” Harry said, returning with another bowl. “Are we ready?”

After a subtle Cooling Charm to ensure none of the impatient children would scald their fingers, they each selected one chestnut from the roaster. Severus showed them how to peel back the shells. He’d barely even gotten to drop his own shell into the bowl before the children were popping them into their mouths. 

“Mmmm!” squealed Lily. “It’s sweet! And warm!”

“Of course it’s warm,” James said. He rolled his eyes, but he had a wide grin on his face as well. “It came right out of the fire.”

“On the winters we had more money, we would dip them in butter and cinnamon,” Severus said. “I enjoyed that especially.”

“I think we can scrounge some of that up,” Harry said, popping the rest of his chestnut into his mouth. After swallowing, he gently lifted Severus’ chin and kissed him tenderly on the lips. His mouth tasted of warmth and Christmas. “Thank you for sharing this with us, Severus.”

Severus looked at the fire crackling in the hearth, at the chestnuts, at the children, and back at Harry. How had they come this far in such a short amount of time? It was nearly like living in a dream. But right now, instead of wondering when it might end, Severus was simply desperate to enjoy it while it lasted.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, and reached for another chestnut.


	17. The Night Before Christmas

It was not long after they finished the last of the chestnuts that the children began yawning. Harry glanced outside; it was quite dark outside. 

Severus glanced at his pocket watch. “It’s nearly ten. Shouldn’t you children be in bed?”

“We’re not tired,” Al said, rubbing at his eyes.

“Yes, that’s why you’re gracing us with your charming impression of a bullfrog,” Severus said. “It’s late.”

“It’s only because it’s dark out,” Lily said sleepily. “We can light the menorah on the table and we’ll be just fine.”

“That’s a candelabra, sweetheart,” Harry said, ruffling her hair. “And I think it’s well past the time for lighting candles. Bedtime for you.”

“But Dad, we don’t even know if we have beds,” James protested. “We might have to stay down here anyway.”

Harry sighed. They did have a point. “Severus?” he said. “Mind coming with me to check upstairs?”

He could tell how exhausted Al was that he didn’t even comment that Harry had asked Severus to go somewhere alone with him. Instead he only blinked rapidly and curled up in a ball at the end of the couch.

Severus followed him up the stairs. “Are you concerned?” he asked once they reached the landing.

“About what?” Harry asked. He peered around; there were four doors, a promising sign.

“That they’ll wake up in the morning and find Father Christmas missed them here?”

Harry frowned as he opened the first door. It was painted in blue and had two beds. “Honestly, I haven’t thought about it too much. I suppose I kind of assumed we’d wake up and be back home.”

“That would be ideal,” Severus agreed. He opened up the next door, which revealed a pastel pink bedroom filled with countless stuffed animals. “However, there has been no indication that will actually be the case.”

“I know,” Harry said. He opened the third door – a bath. That meant there was only one other bedroom. His heart rate sped up a bit at the implication. “But I don’t know what else to do.”

Severus nodded. “Perhaps we should explore the house more thoroughly before bed and see if there is anything we were missing.”

“You mean like a rogue snow globe?” Harry asked. His hand faltered on the doorknob to the last door. “Something like that?”

“Something like that,” Severus repeated. “Are you planning to open that door?”

“Right,” Harry said, and turned the doorknob.

The only thing he could see was a giant four-poster bed.

“I will, of course, sleep on the couch,” Severus said immediately. “I believe I saw some blankets downstairs as well.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Harry said. “Nobody is sleeping on a couch.”

“There’s only one bed,” Severus protested. 

“That’s easily big enough for both of us,” Harry said. 

“I would never presume – ”

“You’re not presuming anything,” Harry said. “We’re two grown men who are interested in each other. Personally, I was hoping we’d share a bed eventually. This is just sooner than it might have been otherwise.”

“Harry,” Severus said, looking as mortified as Harry had ever seen him. “I have…very little experience.”

“That’s fine,” Harry said. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I’d be happy with just a midnight kiss and some cuddling.”

Severus smirked slightly, his shoulders losing a bit of their tension. “I told you. I don’t cuddle.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist. “Not even for me?”

“ _Especially_ not for you,” Severus said, but his arms tightened around Harry. His face tightened as though he were struggling with himself on a particularly difficult decision. Then, before Harry had a chance to blink, he lowered his head and kissed him firmly on the lips.

“Mmm,” Harry said. “That was lovely.”

“Indeed,” said Severus. He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Perhaps we put the kids to bed and then we can do some more of that?” Harry asked, slipping his hands into Severus’. 

“Ah, yes. The children,” Severus said. He heaved a deep sigh. “Very well. To the masses we go.”

But when they made their way down the stairs, they realised their efforts had been for naught: all three children were fast asleep in front of the fire.

“Should we move them?” Severus whispered.

Harry wrapped an arm around Severus’ waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. “Maybe in a little while. It’s kind of sweet watching them, isn’t it? When they’re asleep like this, they still seem like my babies.”

Severus kissed the top of his head. “I suspect they always will be.”

“And yours, too,” Harry said.

Harry waited for the objection he was certain would come. Severus always became anxious whenever Harry referenced their new relationship lasting any significant amount of time. Harry knew Severus was going completely against his instincts to trust him in this matter, and that he needed to take it slowly. But Harry knew, knew it as surely as he knew his own name, that this was going to work. And it was important Severus knew that. 

But after a long moment of silence, Severus only sighed. “Yes,” he said. “I suspect that as well.”


	18. The Realest Magic

Severus startled awake, immediately reaching for his wand. He calmed down slightly once he realised he was still in the cottage in the snow globe, curled up with Harry on the loveseat. Careful not to wake Harry, he dug into his robes and reached for his pocket watch, blinking when he realised it was exactly midnight.

“Mmm,” Harry mumbled. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t even realise we had dosed off. We should head upstairs.”

Severus nodded and reluctantly stood up, holding out a hand to help Harry up. “Shall we Levitate them?”

“Probably easiest,” Harry said. Once he was upright, he froze. “Do you hear something?”

Severus listened. There were the sound of sleigh bells, of course, but that was a near constant here. But… “It sounds like there’s somebody on the roof.”

“And laughing,” Harry said. “A deep belly laugh.”

Severus’ eyes widened. “You can’t possibly think – ”

“What if we really _are_ at the North Pole?” Harry asked. 

“Impossible,” Severus said immediately. “The North Pole doesn’t exist.”

“I thought a lot of the things we’ve seen here didn’t exist,” Harry said. “Why would Father Christmas be any different?”

“It’s just absurd,” Severus said, but his eyes were directed at the fireplace. “There’s simply no way – ”

Heavy black boots appeared in the fireplace, followed by a red velvet robe lined with white fur, a long white beard, and…

“Headmaster?” Harry gasped.

The man who looked disturbingly like Albus Dumbledore smiled kindly at them both. His blue eyes twinkled merrily. “Happy Christmas, boys.”

Severus’ jaw dropped. “Who are you?”

“Who do you believe me to be?” Dumbledore asked. “I suppose that’s the important thing. I must admit, however, that I was hoping you’d think me Father Christmas.”

“Not on your life, Dumbledore,” Severus snapped. He froze, realising the implication behind his words. “Oh, Merlin. I’m going to be sick.”

Harry’s arm came around his waist and held him steady. “You’re dead. What are you doing here?”

“Ah, Harry, I thought I told you that the dead never truly leave us. But I assure you, I’m only here because I wished to spread some Christmas cheer,” Dumbledore said. “I was so pleased to see you come through the village. Harry, your children are delightful.”

Harry shook his head in disbelief. “This makes no sense. Is this…are you somehow doing magic from beyond the grave? Are you the one who brought us here?”

“Christmas is a magical time,” Dumbledore replied. “And this place is all that is Christmas, and thus all that is magic. But there is nothing that is real here that you don’t already know in some part of your hearts to be true.”

“Is it just me, or did that still not make any sense?” Harry muttered. More loudly, he said, “So how do we get home, then?”

“To quote one of my favourite Muggle films, Christmas is not just a day. It’s a frame of mind.”

“Is that how you’ve been spending your time in the great beyond?” Severus asked. “Catching up on your Muggle cinema?”

Dumbledore only chuckled. “This is only to say that you are perfectly free to leave whenever you are ready. You have all you need at your disposal. That is, once I give you a few things.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small coin purse, which, after a moment, expanded into a sack large enough for both Severus and Harry to reside in fairly comfortably. “I did wish to drop off a few presents for you.”

Severus and Harry exchanged a stunned look before turning their attention back to Dumbledore, who was chuckling to himself as he pulled brightly wrapped packages out of his sack and placed them beneath the tree. When one of Dumbledore’s laughs sounded suspiciously like a “ho, ho, ho,” Severus pinched himself. The sharp burst of pain assured him this was not a dream, but surely one of the strangest events he’d ever experienced.

“Ah, and finally, Severus and Harry,” Dumbledore said, straightening and looking back at them. “I cannot begin to tell you how pleased I am the two of you found each other.” He reached into his sack once more and pulled out two wooden nutcrackers and handed one to each of them. “Please accept these as a…celebratory token.”

Severus looked down at his nutcracker. It was dressed in black robes and had dark, lank hair. But it was the disproportionately large nose that gave away who the toy was supposed to resemble. A quick glance over at Harry poking the spectacles on his own nutcracker confirmed Severus’ suspicion that he had also received a doppelganger nutcracker. 

He looked up at Dumbledore and forced himself to stare at him straight in the eyes. He’d always prided himself on his ability to do that, even when Dumbledore was asking him to agree to murder him, and he wasn’t about to hide his head in fear in this bizarre wintery land where Dumbledore shouldn’t even exist. “Why did you bring us here?” he demanded. “How did you make this happen?”

“Ah, but you already know the answer to that, don’t you?” Dumbledore said.

“The children –”

“Wished for you to be together,” Dumbledore said patiently. “And the magic and the day were able to help it along.”

Severus glanced over at Harry, who was still staring resolutely at Dumbledore. Was this all magic then? Would Harry have ever touched him if they’d never arrived here?

“You need to think less loudly, Severus,” Dumbledore said. “I did tell you there was nothing here that did not already exist in your hearts. Being here simply allowed you to see it.” He kissed Severus’ cheek, then Harry’s. “You’ve been given a great gift. Be happy together, my friends.”

A soft groan from the couch reminded Severus they were not alone in the room. “Daddy?” Lily whispered. “Is that –”

Dumbledore smiled at the children, who were all rousing and fervently rubbing their eyes as they stared in astonishment at the strange man in the room. “It’s wonderful to meet you all,” Dumbledore said. Then, standing before the fireplace, he held a finger aside his nose, and boomed, “Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”

Severus watched in amazement as Dumbledore vanished up the chimney. The children, more alert now, were babbling to each other in disbelief.

“Was that _Father Christmas_?”

“But he was so skinny!”

Harry turned to Severus. There were tears shimmering in his eyes, but mostly he appeared to still be in shock. “Is this real?” he whispered.

The truth was, Severus couldn’t even be certain anymore. And yet, right now, it didn’t really seem to matter. “Didn’t you tell me the magic you felt here was the realest thing you’ve ever known?”

Harry kissed Severus gently and then and buried his head on his shoulder. “Happy Christmas, Severus.”

Severus cradled Harry’s head, keeping a watchful eye over the children excitedly chattering amongst themselves. They’d likely never get them back to sleep tonight. 

“Happy Christmas.”


	19. Fire Burning

“Merlin,” Harry breathed. He opened up the armoire and pulled out a set of red pyjamas that looked as though they’d fit him perfectly. “I felt for sure the Yule log would be extinguished by the time we got them back to sleep.”

“That visit certainly excited them,” Severus agreed. “I’m sure they’ll be talking about it for years.”

“Definitely,” Harry said. He dug a little further into the armoire and found a green set of pyjamas that were a bit longer in the leg, and tossed them over to Severus. “Do you think we should have told them the truth?”

Severus snorted. “And what truth would that be? I’m not even entirely certain exactly what happened.”

Harry nodded and pulled his jumper over his head. “It kind of reminded me of when I died and I saw Dumbledore at King’s Cross, and he told me that it didn’t matter it was happening inside of my head, that it didn’t mean it was any less real.” He paused, unbuttoning his shirt. “I don’t want this all to be inside of my head.”

“Nor do I,” Severus admitted quietly. He cleared his throat and looked at his pyjamas. “I’ll just go to our bath…”

“You don’t have to,” Harry said quickly. “I mean, if you’re more comfortable. But…I don’t mind.”

Severus was silent for a long moment. “I’m…not attractive,” he said, not looking up from the pyjamas. “I wouldn’t want you to be repulsed.”

“I think you’re very attractive,” Harry said. “But I don’t want to make you do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable for my sake.”

Severus nodded, and then, a second later, was entirely naked.

Harry blinked. “That was…abrupt.”

“No sense in avoiding the inevitable,” Severus said stiffly. He stared resolutely at Harry, his shoulders thrown back, his stance tense. “Well?”

Harry dropped the pyjamas and moved towards Severus. “I think,” he said, looping his arms around Severus’ neck, “that you look absolutely incredible.”

“You don’t need to lie to me, Harry,” Severus said. “I know what I look like.”

“Not through my eyes,” Harry said. He pressed his lips to Severus’.

Severus snorted. “You wear spectacles.”

“Irrelevant,” Harry said. He kissed Severus once more, longer this time. He pulled back with a contented sigh. “Lovely.”

“I’ve noticed you’re still dressed,” Severus said, a touch too casually.

“Well, I can easily fix that,” Harry said. “If that’s what you want.”

Severus responded by pushing Harry’s shirt off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. 

Harry swallowed loudly. “And my trousers?”

“Well, _I’m_ not wearing any,” Severus said. His hands moved to Harry’s zip. “Shall I? Strictly to even the score?”

“You don’t need to give me a reason,” Harry said. “Just do it.”

The words weren’t even out of Harry’s mouth before his trousers were sliding down his legs, followed by his y-fronts. He stood in front of Severus, his prick hardening, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“Beautiful,” Severus said, and swooped in for a kiss. 

Harry moaned, opening his mouth more to grant Severus’ tongue entrance. This was nothing like making love to Ginny; where she had been soft and yielding, Severus was all hard angles and strength. Harry felt both immensely safe and powerful. There was a fire burning within him, between them, and Harry couldn't remember ever feeling so alive.

Somehow, they made their way over to the bed and collapsed upon it, still kissing hungrily. Harry thrust up against Severus, thrilling in the feeling of his erection rubbing against his own. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Severus rasped. “I don’t know if…I’m not…”

“Anything you want,” Harry assured. He licked the scars on Severus’ neck, irrationally smug when Severus let out a shuddery groan. “What do you want?”

“You,” Severus said immediately. “You writhing beneath me, screaming my name, coming…coming in my mouth.”

“Well, you’ve got the writhing beneath you part done,” Harry said, thrusting his aching prick against Severus’ for emphasis. “But I think we can definitely accomplish the last two. Budge over.”

They positioned themselves so they were on their sides, each with a prime view of the other’s prick. Harry tentatively reached for Severus’ erection, gently rubbing his thumb over the head. “I’ve never done this before,” he admitted. “You’ll have to tell me if I’m doing it wrong.”

Severus gasped. “If you keep doing that, you’ll hear no objection from me.”

Harry licked the length of Severus’ cock, also taking the time to cup his heavy balls. “And if I do this?”

“Fuck, Harry!”

Harry smiled and then took Severus’ cock in his mouth. He was rewarded with a breathy gasp, and a second later, felt a delicious hot suction around his own prick as Severus swallowed his own.

It was likely a good thing Harry was already so aroused; he was so intent on getting to know every intimate part of Severus’ body that he couldn’t spare the energy to be self-conscious about his technique. He licked and sucked at the length, occasionally moving to nip at his balls. He loved the feeling of Severus in his mouth and those thick curls between his fingers, the sound of Severus moaning around his prick, and, Merlin yes, the sensation of Severus sucking his cock. In all too short an amount of time, Harry felt his balls tighten.

“Fuck, Severus,” he gasped. “Gonna come.”

Severus responded by sucking harder. Completely lost, Harry allowed his orgasm to overtake him. “Severus!” he shouted.

Severus groaned and followed with his own release. Harry tried to catch it all in his mouth, but he could feel dribbles of come leaking down his chin. Still, he was felt almost embarrassingly excited. _I did this. I made him come._

Severus moved so they were facing each other once again and kissed Harry fiercely, taking extra care to lick up the come on his face. “Incredible,” he said.

“Agreed,” Harry said. He pushed Severus’ hair back and cradled his face with his hands. That was another thing that was different – with Ginny, after sex, he was left feeling vaguely empty afterwards. But with Severus, he wanted to be even closer to him than when he had his prick in his mouth. He wanted to feel, touch, and kiss every single part of him, and would have gladly melted into him if he could. He settled on resting his head on his shoulder and lacing his fingers with his own.

“Did you want to get into those pyjamas now?” Severus asked.

“Not particularly,” Harry said happily. “I’m pretty warm right now as is. It’s like having my own personal Yule log.”

Severus snorted. “Are you always going to be this delightfully pleased with yourself after sex?” he asked, stroking Harry’s hair.

“Yeah, I think so,” Harry said. “Have any objections?”

Harry’s eyes were already closing by the time Severus gave his response.

“Not a one.”


	20. Christmas Morning

“Daddy! Daddy! Severus! Are you coming? There are presents!”

Severus groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Did we not _just_ put them to bed? I would have thought they’d sleep till noon.”

“It’s Christmas. They don’t play by the normal rules.” Harry fumbled for his glasses and placed them on his head. “Where are those damn pyjamas?”

“Dad!”

Severus Summoned both his and Harry’s pyjamas. “Better hurry. They sound like they’re ready to barge into the room with pitchforks.”

“They wouldn’t dare,” Harry muttered, but he hurried to dress himself. 

Severus managed to find two navy dressing gowns in the armoire and handed one to Harry. “Are you prepared to see what Father Christmas left us?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Harry said. He quickly pressed his lips to Severus’. “Ready?”

Al was standing at their door, hand upraised as though he were about to knock, when they opened it. A sly grin spread across his face. “Did you guys sleep together?”

“Good morning, Albus,” Harry said, placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him out of the room. “Let’s join your siblings, shall we?”

The others, of course, were gathered around the tree. There were a number of presents piled beneath it, probably not as many as would have been beneath the tree back home, but a sizable amount nonetheless. 

“I _knew_ it was really Father Christmas who came last night!” Lily exclaimed. “Even though we weren’t in our real home, he knew where to find us.”

“It’s going to be a long morning,” Harry murmured. “Shall I go check to see if there’s any coffee in the kitchen?”

“Please,” Severus said. 

The morning passed in a blur flurry of ribbons and wrapping paper. Severus had to admit it was unexpectedly pleasant to sit on the couch with Harry’s arm slung around his shoulders watching the children laugh with delight over their gifts. He didn’t even mind Serafina hissing in his ear. 

The seemingly unending coffee supply helped as well.

“And what happens following the traditional opening of the Christmas presents?” Severus asked.

“The traditional filling of the bellies, of course,” Harry replied. “Usually we begin with a full batch of Christmas cookies, but – ”

There was a soft pop, and a platter piled high with cookies appeared on an end table.

Harry laughed. “I should have known.”

“Is there a chocolate one?” James asked, hurrying over with his new set of Exploding Snap cards. “They’re my favourite.”

“I’m sure you can find one in there,” Harry replied. 

“Look what I found!” Lily said. She held up a small gold coin purse. “It says it’s for all of us!”

“Might as well open it, Lils,” Harry said, reaching for a piece of biscotti. 

“It looks like dog food,” she said, peering into the bag. “Does that mean we’re getting a puppy?”

Harry cast a terrified look at Severus. “Dear Merlin, I hope not.” He turned back to Lily and smiled, although Severus thought it appeared rather forced. “Is there a card with it?”

“I think so,” she said, and reached into the bag. “Here we go!”

“Can you read it to us, sweetheart?” Harry asked. “Your brothers can help you if there’s a word you’re stuck on.”

“I can read it just fine,” she said indignantly. Her brothers shrugged and each took another cookie. “It’s a poem!”

“Dear Merlin,” Severus groaned. “Just what I need. Subpar poetry on only three cups of coffee.”

“Stop it,” Harry chuckled, elbowing him in the side. “Have a cookie to distract yourself.”

“Da-aad!”

“We’re sorry, Lily,” Harry said. “Go ahead and read it to us.”

She cleared her throat and threw back her hair before beginning. “The North Pole is a special place, filled with magic, love and cheer. For you Christmas is but one day, but for us it spreads throughout the year. And while we wish you’d stay a week, a month, a year, or more, we know you’ve been dreaming of home and your hearts are growing sore. So when you’re ready, set this out on the snow outside. We’ll make sure that your last few hours here are a pleasant, jolly ride.”

Severus glanced over at Harry. “It sounds like it’s a way to bring us home,” he said in a hushed voice.

“Yeah,” said Harry. “Do you think Dumbledore left it?”

“I can come up with no other possible explanation,” Severus said. He paused. “Should we…”

“What do you think?” Harry asked. 

Severus frowned. Yesterday, he would have been jumping at the chance to head home immediately. But now this little cottage in the strange land felt like more of a home than anything he’d ever had before. Yes, Hogwarts had been his sanctuary, but it had also been his prison. Spinner’s End had had never been more than a place to rest for a few moments. 

But this? 

This was a sanctuary where he could rest, yes, but it was also a place where he felt comfortable and safe and important, and, perhaps if he dared to admit it, loved. 

Here in this snowy wonderland was a warmth here he’d never experienced anywhere else.

And suddenly, he realised, he didn’t want to return to the icy grips of reality.

“I would not be opposed to staying for a short while longer,” he said slowly.

Harry squeezed his hand. “Neither would I.”


	21. New Questions

Harry stretched out on the couch and yawned. “I miss the days when the Potter family tradition was a nice nap after unwrapping all the presents.”

Severus chuckled. “I agree, but I see very little chance of that happening. I believe they’ve each ingested at least three dozen cookies.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Harry said. He glanced out the window, where the children were playing a rather rambunctious game of Goblin in the Middle with enchanted snowballs. He had sent them outside after two hours of them chasing each other around the house waving prank wands at each other. “Hopefully they just crash soon.”

“Indeed,” Severus said, standing up. “I’m in need of a warm beverage. How about some mulled cider?”

“Have anything stronger?” Harry asked. 

Severus snorted and leaned down to kiss Harry. “Mulled wine for us and cider for the children?”

“Perfect.”

Harry smiled as he watched Severus disappear into the kitchen. He had to admit, this Christmas was turning out to be far better than anything he could have planned. At home they never would have gotten to play in the snow, much less play in snow that obeyed their every thought and wish. They never would have had a visit from “Father Christmas.”

And, quite possibly, they wouldn’t have gotten to see Harry and Severus come together the way they had.

Harry breathed a happy sigh. Yes, this was far better than any holiday he could have planned. Once they got home, he’d definitely have to make sure that the snow globe was moved to a place of honour so they could look at it and remember it every day, not just around Christmas.

He stood up and went to grab his cloak. The children never came inside without some persuading, and he wasn’t about to go outside where there were magical snowballs flying without some form of protection. 

“Severus,” he called out. “I’m going to get the kids.”

“Would you mind grabbing my cloak as well?” Severus asked. “This needs to simmer for twenty minutes.”

Harry nodded and reached for Severus’ cloak. A paper fluttered out of the pocket, and he bent down to pick it up.

Once he realised who was in the photograph, he remained kneeling on the floor.

“Mum,” he whispered, his fingers tracing her serene smile. 

What did this mean? Severus didn’t have the cloak on when they arrived here, so Harry knew he didn’t regularly go around carrying a picture of Lily with him wherever he went. At least, he probably didn’t. But Dumbledore had said it himself – there was nothing that was real in this world that wasn’t already true in their hearts. 

His own heart pounding, he flipped over the photograph. _Dear Sev, May you always find happiness. All my love, Lily._

Severus had told him he he’d never been in love with Lily. And Harry believed him. At least, he thought he did. But even if he didn’t…what did this mean? What was the snow globe trying to tell them? Did Severus only have feelings for him because he loved his mother and felt some weird sense of obligation? 

Harry felt bile rising in his throat. 

“All ready?”

Harry hurried shoved the photo between the cushions of the couch and turned to face Severus as he re-entered the room. He managed a shaky smile.

“Of course.”


	22. Frosting Over

Severus shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned. Something was off with Harry. He focused quite literally all of his attention at the children and refused to even make eye contact with him. His smile seemed forced, his eyes blank.

And, even when Severus had his hand outstretched, close enough for Harry to touch, he never grasped it.

Severus didn’t want to admit how much the last fact in particular sat like a heavy weight in his stomach.

What he couldn’t figure out was what had changed. Everything had been fine that morning, and the night before had certainly been… inspiring. It seemed as though when Harry had covered himself with his cloak, he had cloaked his heart as well.

Severus clenched his fists. He should have known Harry would have second thoughts about this. This is what he got for letting his guard down too quickly. Fuck. Now he needed to figure out how to exit with his dignity at least somewhat intact. And the first step was getting home.

“Daddy, look!” Lily shouted. “It’s the snowman!”

Severus turned and saw a snowman wearing a silk top hat and a lime green scarf gambolling down the way. As it approached them, it waved its arms and swayed its hips, if a snowman truly did have hips, dancing to music fortunately only it could hear.

Severus immediately raised his wand. “One more pirouette and you’re snow soup, Frosty,” he growled.

Harry chuckled and glanced his way. His cheeks flushed pink once he realised he had made eye contact with Severus, and he quickly turned back to the children.

As the snowman thankfully leaped away to the sound of the children’s laughter, Severus tugged at Harry’s elbow. “What’s wrong with you?” he hissed.

“Nothing,” Harry said, pulling his arm away. “Just…not here, okay?”

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. He felt it was the only thing that could keep him upright at this moment. “Fine,” he said. “But once we go inside, I believe it’s time we head home.”

Harry flinched, as though Severus had physically struck him. It was surprising, all things considered. “Fine. Just… I need a moment. Watch them for a minute?” Without another word, he hurried off in the opposite direction of the snowman.

He stood there, watching Harry's hasty retreat, unable to form a single coherent thought. What had happened to make it all go so terribly wrong, and now what were they supposed to do? Merlin, he knew he should never have come to Harry's house on a holiday, knew he shouldn't have purchased them gifts, knew he never should have admitted his feelings. He was a _spy_ , for fuck's sake! He should have taken greater care to conceal his emotions. He'd clearly gone soft over the years...no doubt that was Harry's influence as well. _Fuck._

"Severus?" Al asked, tugging at his wrist. "Where'd Dad go?"

Severus closed his eyes. He'd been so careless. "He needed a moment to himself," he said, irritated by the tightness in his throat.

"But you're going to go after him, right?" Al looked up at him, his eyes as hopeful and trusting as his father's.

Severus sighed. "Sometimes people just need some time to themselves to think things through," he said.

"But he's not allowed to think!" Al exclaimed. "He can't! This is working! I know it is!"

"Al..."

There was a piercing gust of wind, and Severus saw the two deer he and Harry had spotted outside the cottage the day before rushing towards them, looking distressed. The doe, upon spotting Severus, opened her mouth. "Severus!" she cried out, in Harry's voice. "Help me!"

Severus' heart immediately began pounding loudly in his chest. He hadn't needed to save Harry in so long, not since the Final Battle, but the fear and panic felt all too familiar. "You'll take me to him," he barked at the doe. She nodded, and he hoisted himself onto her.

"Severus!" James shouted. "What's going on?"

"Stay here," Severus ordered. He looked at the stag. "Watch them."

The stag nodded in acknowledgment and trotted over to the children. Severus couldn't look at them; watching the tears fill the eyes of all three of them would only threaten his composure. 

"Behave," he said. "I'll return soon with your father."

He'd barely managed to get the last word out before the doe was soaring through the air, faster than any broom Severus had ever flown. He wrapped his arms tightly around the doe's neck, holding on for dear life, praying that they would arrive to their destination, wherever it was, soon, and that Harry was safe. 

A heartbeat later, he had his answer. Before him was a large, twisting cyclone that appeared to be made of snow and ice. Severus could appreciate its striking beauty as it spun and glistened in the winter sunlight even as his stomach roiled in fear at its immense power. 

"Severus!" he could hear above the roar of the blustering winds, "Severus! Help me!" 

The doe touched down, and Severus clambered off of her. "How do I get to him? A spell?"

She shook her head.

"I have to go inside?"

Of course he did. Steeling his mind and heart, wand at the ready, Severus stepped inside the cyclone.


	23. Love's Pure Light

"Hello?" Harry called out into the darkness. "Who's there?"

"Who do you think it is, you tiresome little brat? You would think now that you're a grown man you would cease needing me chasing you down to save your neck all the time."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Severus."

"Yes," Severus replied. "Now, where are you? I can't see a damn thing."

"I'm right here," Harry replied. Even in the dark, he could practically _hear_ Severus' eyes rolling. "Sorry. Magic doesn't appear to work in here."

"Indeed," Severus replied, his voice sounding as though he were coming closer. 

Harry held out a hand, wishing he could at least see Severus' face. "Can you follow my voice?"

A gently touch brushed against his cheek. "I believe I've found you." 

A light flickered, then held. Harry blinked; a candle burned before them, just barely bright enough that he could make out the features of Severus’ face. 

“Well, it’s something,” Harry said.

“Indeed,” Severus agreed, taking a seat on the floor beside him. “Now, do you mind explaining to me how you arrived here?”

Harry felt his face burn. Merlin, what had come over him? He was too old to go storming off like a petulant child. But he’d been so angry and hurt that Severus wanted to go home, and he knew, he just _knew_ , that meant this was all over before it even really started.

“I was just overwhelmed,” he finally said. “I need to walk away for a moment.”

“Might I inquire why you were so overwhelmed?” Severus asked.

Harry held his head in his hands. It was pointless trying to hide anything now. It wasn’t as if they had any idea how to get out of this place. And Severus was nothing if not persistent. “I found the photo in your cloak.”

“What photo?” Severus asked. Harry could just make out the furrow of his brow. “I was not aware I was carrying a photo.”

“Maybe not, but you heard what Dumbledore said. Everything in this place _means_ something.”

“Harry, what was the photograph of?”

“It was my mum, okay?” Harry snapped. “And she wrote that she loved you and hoped you’d find happiness.”

Severus went still, but the dancing flame illuminating his face made Harry feel as though he was watching all of his emotions flicker before him. “Do you still have this photograph?” Severus asked, his voice low.

“I left it at the cottage,” Harry admitted, miserably. Fuck, _that_ was Severus’ reaction? 

“And did you find a photograph in your own cloak?”

Harry frowned. “I didn’t even think to look.”

“Humour me.”

Harry dug through the pockets of his robes, frowning when he realised that there was, in fact, a photograph in them. He pulled it out and held it close to the flame. In the dim light, he was just able to make out Ginny’s smiling face and the words “first love.” 

“It’s Ginny,” he said, his voice barely more than a croak.

“I see,” said Severus. There was a long silence, and then he said, “From all of our conversations throughout the years, I have fallen under the impression that, while you still care for her as the mother of your children, you have not been in love with your ex-wife for quite some time.” 

Harry nodded. “You know I haven’t.”

“And so, operating under the assumption that the magical forces that be here in this strange land wished to bestow the same symbolic gift upon us, can I trust you to believe that I’m not secretly in love with your mother and that it was, in fact, a platonic love?”

Harry held his head in his hands. “It’s stupid, I know,” he groaned. “I panicked.”

“If I were to hazard a guess, “ Severus said. “I would think this was the snow globe’s way of ensuring we knew we would always hold another’s love in our hearts, even as we forge a new relationship.” He paused. “And, perhaps, allowing us to know Lily would give us her blessing.”

“Fuck, you’re probably right,” Harry said miserably. “I should have seen that. I was just so shocked and all mixed up in my head, I thought perhaps you felt you owed it to her or something to be with me. That even if you weren’t _in_ love with her, you still loved her and wanted to take care of her son and grandchildren. Not because you loved me, but because you felt you had some sort of duty to do so.”

“Harry, listen to me,” Severus said intently. “My days of doing anything out of a sense of duty or obligation are long behind me. If I am here, it is because I _want_ to be.”

“Or because a magical snow globe is holding you captive,” Harry muttered.

Severus snorted. “Believe me, Harry. If I were truly that desperate to escape, we would have found a way out by now.”

“Is that so?” Harry asked with a slight laugh. “Then do you know how to get us out of here? A magical cyclone, of all things.”

“Well, I imagine the cyclone was meant to represent your mental state,” Severus said. “Subtlety isn’t exactly the snow globe’s strong suit.”

“Ah, right,” Harry said, piecing it together. “Whirlwind of emotions, whirling winds. Clever, snow globe, clever. Except I’m feeling a bit calmer now. So why can’t we get out of here? Or at least get some light?”

“I have a theory,” Severus said. He reached for Harry’s hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

Harry was so relieved to feel Severus touching him again that he almost didn’t notice the effect it had on their surroundings. “Wait! Did the flame get brighter?”

“I believe it did,” Severus said. “I wonder if the magic here, since it perceived us to be coming apart, will require us to come together to prove we’ve resolved the issues between us.”

“And we need to be touching to do that?”

“Do you have any objections?” Severus asked, caressing Harry’s face. The light grew even stronger.

“No,” Harry breathed, and kissed him.

Dimly, he was aware of the room brightening around them, but it was the furthest thought from his mind. The only thing he could focus on was Severus, the feeling of his mouth pressed against his own, his body beneath his, the breathy moans escaping from his lips…

“Harry…” Severus gasped. “It feels…”

Harry whispered his agreement against his neck. As the room grew steadily warmer, Harry could have sworn gravity was loosening its hold on them. They were floating, anchored only by each other, frantically writhing and rubbing against each other. Harry could feel Severus’ erection against his own, and while he knew on some level they were still clothed, he could have sworn he only felt naked skin. 

“Fuck, Severus,” Harry moaned. “More.”

“Yes,” Severus said, lining Harry’s neck with kisses as the room glowed. “Yes.”

“I can feel you,” Harry said urgently. “I can feel you in me.” 

And he could. It was like making love in a dream, unable to tell what was real and what was phantom. But it didn’t matter. Harry just wanted to _feel_ , to get even closer, to feel even higher. Completely unrestrained, completely _one_ …

“SEVERUS!” Harry shouted, his release surprising him. Severus kissed him fiercely, and Harry knew, even without feeling it, that he had climaxed as well.

And then…

Harry was aware of the room going very still. He felt heavy, solid. Dazed, he opened his eyes.

He and Severus were standing in front of the Christmas tree in their cottage, fully clothed, not even a hair out of place. The only sign they had both just had exceedingly powerful orgasms was their heavy breathing. Harry could see the children out the window, petting the two white deer he and Severus had seen the other day. 

“I guess we figured our way out,” Harry said, feeling unaccountably nervous.

Severus stared at him for a long moment, then captured his mouth in a possessive kiss. “That,” he said when he finally pulled away, breathing heavily, “was exquisite.”

“I don’t even know if it was real,” Harry said, resting his head on Severus’ shoulder.

“Does it matter?” Severus asked, stroking his hair. 

Harry glanced over Severus’ shoulder at the children still playing in the snow. Lily appeared to be feeding the doe something out of her hand. They looked so joyful and carefree. 

And then, here in his arms, was Severus. Alive, strong, and _with him_.

He pulled Severus closer to him. “Not at all.”


	24. The Mistletoe Test

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Al asked for the tenth time in as many minutes, feeling Severus’ forehead.

“What the devil are you doing?” Severus asked, batting his hand away. Serafina hissed in protest. “Just because I had to rescue your father from a magical cyclone doesn’t make me an invalid.”

“No, but perhaps a bit touched in the head,” Harry said with a sheepish grin. He was holding Lily in his lap; upon their return, she had run to Harry and hadn’t let go since.

“That may be true,” Severus conceded. He looked down at Al, who was still watching him with wary eyes. “What ever is wrong with you? Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Nothing,” Al said. “Just…checking.”

“Checking for what?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “Say, is there more mulled cider in the kitchen?”

“I believe so,” Harry said. He was looking at Al carefully; clearly Severus was not alone in his suspicions.

“Great. James, Lily, do you want some?”

James immediately jumped out of his seat, but Lily continued to cling to Harry. 

“Lily!” Al exclaimed. “Come on!”

“I’m not thirsty,” she said stubbornly.

“I’ll give you an extra cinnamon stick,” James cajoled. 

She cast a dirty look at both of them, but reluctantly climbed out of Harry’s lap. “Fine. But I get the pretty mug.”

Severus and Harry watched as all three children hurried into the kitchen, then turned to face each other.

“They’re up to something,” Harry said immediately.

“Indeed,” Severus agreed. “They’ve all been rather anxious since we’ve returned.”

“I know,” Harry said. “I feel terrible. Lily seems a little traumatised.”

“I can’t say I blame her,” Severus said. “It is her first time seeing her father nearly get himself killed, after all. She hasn’t had time to get used to it like some of us have.”

“Bastard,” Harry muttered with a grin. He walked over to Severus’ chair and perched himself on the arm so he could give him a kiss. Serafina discreetly slithered away. 

“You’ll find no argument from me on that account,” Severus said, but he leaned up to kiss Harry again. “However, in all seriousness, I believe it may be time to think about heading home. Reality has its own horrors, but at least we don’t have to battle magical cyclones whenever one of us is…”

“Acting like a melodramatic teenager, yes, I know,” Harry sighed. “And you’re right. As much as I love it here, I suppose we can’t hide away forever.” He intertwined his fingers with Severus’. “Do you promise not to run the second we get back?”

“Well, not the _very_ second,” Severus smirked.

Harry frowned. “Don’t play with me, Severus. I’m serious. I – ”

“Dad, Severus? Can you come in? We’re having a little trouble with the mulled cider.”

Harry rolled his eyes and hopped off the chair. “For Merlin’s sake. If they managed to somehow spike the cider with something, so help me…”

Severus followed Harry into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was that the children looked entirely too innocent, standing there with their mugs of mulled cider, Lily’s with three cinnamon sticks. Their eyes were wide and they were looking up at them hopefully, as though they were waiting…

“Really?” Harry asked, exasperation filling his voice. “ _That’s_ what you were conspiring about? Mistletoe?”

Severus glanced up. Indeed, there was a ball of mistletoe dancing above his and Harry’s heads. “How did you manage to find that?” he demanded.

“We wished for something to show you two still loved each other,” Lily said simply. “And it just showed up.”

Severus noticed Harry’s cheeks flushed at Lily’s usage of the word love, but decided now was not the time to split hairs over semantics. “And you thought a poisonous plant that gives cowardly saps an excuse to kiss a love interest would be a good way to prove we don’t despise each other?” Severus asked.

Al shrugged. “Well, if you really were still angry with each other, one of you would have stormed out or made excuses.”

“There’s really no reason for this,” Harry said gently. “Just because Severus and I had an argument doesn’t mean we no longer care for each other. All couples fight.”

“Yeah, you and Mum fought and look what happened,” James said. “And don’t think we didn’t see the way you two avoided each other once we came into the cottage. You’ve been sitting next to each other ever since we got here and being all lovey-dovey, and now you sit across the room from each other.”

Well, that was indeed true, Severus had to admit. However, it was less due to he and Harry being angry with each other and more because they’d nearly been ready to tear each other’s clothes off before they realised the children could likely see through the window. It simply seemed safer to not be within touching distance of each other.

“James,” Harry said, kneeling down so he was eye-level with his son. “I understand why you’re worried. But trust me, you have nothing to be afraid of. Severus and I will likely have many more arguments in the future. But just because a couple fights doesn’t mean they’re going to split up. Your mum and I just couldn’t make it work.”

A sly smile spread across James’ face. “But you and Severus will?”

Harry stood up and glanced over at him. “I like to think so.”

“Then why don’t you kiss him?” Al asked. 

Severus rolled his eyes. “You realise you could have just peeked your head outside the door and seen us kissing without the aid of any ludicrous plant, yes?”

“This sounds an awful lot like making excuses,” James said, crossing his arms.

“Merlin, what happened to the days when children were mortified to see their parents had love lives?” Harry muttered.

“Your children always were precocious,” Severus said. 

The mistletoe danced encouragingly above them.

“Da-aaad!”

“Oh for…” Harry pulled Severus close to him and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

Startled that Harry actually caved in to the children’s demands, it took Severus a moment to react. Given their audience, he expected this to be a quick, chaste kiss, but it soon became clear that Harry had no intention of letting him go so quickly. Surrendering, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and returned his kiss with equal fervour. He’d been dying to do this ever since he and Harry had returned to the cottage. He supposed it might not necessarily be appropriate to kiss this heatedly in front of the children, but if they were brave enough to demand a kiss, then they should be brave enough to witness the type of kiss Severus and Harry needed, because _Merlin_ those lips were heavenly.

“I think they left us,” Harry whispered.

Severus tore his lips away and glanced dazedly around the room. Indeed, they were again alone, but the sound of laughter in the next room let them know the children weren’t far away.

“Your children are charming, Potter,” he said with a smirk. “James was clearly Sorted into Gryffindor strictly because of his parentage, but I assure you the others will be Slytherins.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Harry said, pressing his lips to his neck. “Now, why don’t we continue on with this while we still have a moment’s peace, hmm?”

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry once more. “That, I believe, is the best idea you’ve had all day.”


	25. Sweet Sorrow

Severus sipped his mulled wine and idly stroked Serafina’s soft skin. They’d had a rather peaceful afternoon, once the children were adequately satisfied that he and Harry were not facing imminent doom, and spent most of the day lounging in front of the fire. But he and Harry had agreed they couldn’t spend another meal here and it was time to return. Now all that was left was to tell the children.

“Daddy, how long are we going to stay here?” Lily asked from her place at Harry’s feet. 

Harry glanced over at Severus. “Actually, Severus and I believe we should head back soon. Within the hour, in fact.”

All three children immediately cried out in protest. “What? Why?”

“We’ve already been here nearly two days,” Harry said. “We don’t know if it will be harder to leave the longer we stay. Besides, your mother is probably worried. She was supposed to Fire-call us last night.” 

“But I love it here,” Lily said with a sniff. “We’ve been having such fun.”

Harry’s face tensed. Severus removed Serafina from his arm and went to stand behind him, placing a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. He knew Harry was thrilled the children had such a magical Christmas, but he’d still spent months planning a holiday at home that they’d love, and it had to sting a little that the children weren’t exceptionally eager to go back to that.

“Yes, but just think how special it would be to have Christmas in your own home as well,” Severus said. “Why, I’m sure Father Christmas has even more presents waiting for you there, and I know for a fact your father has a Christmas goose waiting for you all to devour.”

“That’s true,” Al said. “Besides, Dad didn’t get to open our presents for him.”

“Precisely,” Severus said. “Now, how about we pack away your things from here and head home?”

“Can Serafina come with us?” Lily asked.

Severus snorted. “I highly doubt she would let us leave her here.”

Serafina hissed loudly in agreement.

Not thirty minutes later, they stood outside, the children’s gifts shrunk and stored safely in Severus’ pocket. He glanced behind them at the cottage. It was ridiculous and uncharacteristically sentimental of him, but he did feel a pang of sadness to be bidding farewell to the place. This had been the first house that felt like home, that felt like _his_. Truthfully, other than this land’s rather unpredictable nature, he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his days here. At least here he’d been content.

Harry squeezed his hand. “It’s hard for me, too,” he said.

“What are you talking about?” Severus scoffed. “It’s just a house.”

Harry kissed his cheek. “No. It was our first home.”

“Hmph,” Severus muttered, but he pulled Harry closer to him. 

“Should we scatter the pellets now?” James asked. The children had divided up the contents of the coin purse and each held a small handful of the food.

“Go ahead,” Harry said, and the children immediately obeyed.

For a moment, Severus wondered if it had worked. The winter sunlight only beamed down onto the snow, making it sparkle and glow around the pellets. 

Harry leaned onto Severus’ shoulder. “Are we in trouble?”

But a second later, there was a gentle swoosh of wind, and the same two deer who had been their guides and protectors ever since they had arrived descended from the sky, landing just in front of the children.

“I believe our ride has arrived,” Severus said. 

Harry grinned. “I should have known.”

Severus helped James onto the doe and sat behind him, while Harry, Lily, and Al climbed atop the stag. “I trust you know where we’re going,” Severus said to his deer. She nodded and danced impatiently beneath him.

“Well, I guess this is it,” Harry said. “Hang on tightly, everyone. Don’t get off until we’re safely landed at home.”

The deer kicked off, leaping into the air into a smooth flight. Severus wanted to watch the cottage until it disappeared from view, but the reflection of the sunlight on the snow was so bright he was forced to close his eyes. It was just as well. What good was it to stare after a cottage that existed only in a fantasy land, after all?

There was a slight bump, and Severus cautiously opened his eyes.

They were standing outside of Harry’s home. There wasn’t even a sign of the deer that had brought them here.

Beside him, Lily started to cry. “I wanted to say good bye to them,” she sniffed.

Harry lifted her into his arms. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll see them again soon.”

From the determined and pensive expression on his face, Severus knew he was plotting a way to lure deer to his home and dye them white. 

“Shall we?” Severus asked, gesturing towards the house.

Harry nodded and took his hand. “Welcome home.”


	26. Hopes and Fears

Something was wrong.

Harry had known he’d be sad to leave their cottage behind, but he thought he’d be happy to be back in his home. But instead he couldn’t stop thinking about how _off_ it felt to be here. He felt no connection to this place; it was like walking through somebody else’s home. 

“It’s quiet here,” James said. “No sleigh bells.”

Harry nodded. It _was_ all too silent here. Silent and still. Their footsteps echoed throughout the house.

“I’m hungry,” Al announced.

Harry frowned. “Severus, would you mind helping the kids find something to eat? I’m going to check out the rest of the house and see if Father Christmas arrived.”

A meaningful nod from Severus assured him he would keep the children occupied while Harry hurried to fill their stockings and pile the rest of the presents under the tree. Merlin, what a holiday this had been.

“Harry? Harry!”

Harry hurried into the living room and kneeled down by the fireplace. “Hey, Ginny. Happy Christmas.”

“Same to you,” she grinned. “Thank you so much for that nativity scene. It just arrived this morning and is absolutely beautiful. We’re going to set it out in the living room.”

“It only arrived today?” Harry asked. “I suppose it doesn’t matter, but it was supposed to arrive Christmas Eve.”

“Well, today _is_ Christmas Eve, Harry,” Ginny said with a laugh. “I know the kids can be a handful, but really, you should try to keep your days straight.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “You’re joking.”

“Not at all,” she said. “Remember, we arranged that I’d Fire-call on Christmas Eve to speak to you and the children?”

“Right, I know that,” Harry said. “It’s just…”

“Harry,” Ginny said, her brow furrowing. “What’s going on? Do I need to come by?”

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. So time had stopped while they were in the snow globe? Merlin, he didn’t know if he could handle another Christmas this year. It had been wonderful, but now he just felt physically and emotionally drained. “You’re not going to believe this, but…”

By the time he finished sharing what had happened, Ginny’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “And all of this was because of a magical snow globe?” she asked.

“Well, the snow globe itself wasn’t magical,” Harry corrected. “It was just that the kids were wishing so hard that Severus and I would be together that it just…happened.”

She laughed. “Right. I always knew their imaginations would get them into trouble someday. Are they terribly upset you and Snape aren’t together?”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked. “I told you. We _are_ together.”

“No no no,” Ginny said, still grinning. “You said in the _snow globe_ you were together. That was like a shared dream, right? You, Snape, and the kids just experienced the same vision?”

“No,” Harry said firmly. “It was real. And we really are together. Severus and I are a couple.”

“Harry, you can’t be serious,” Ginny said, no longer laughing. “You and _Snape_? When have you ever even _thought_ about being with him?”

“Does it matter?” Harry snapped. “I didn’t question your and Henry’s relationship. Who are you to question mine?”

“It’s _Snape_!” Ginny exclaimed. “He doesn’t know how to be in a relationship. He doesn’t know how to be a father. For Merlin’s sake, he hates kids! Do you think he’s prepared to handle ours?”

Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten. When some of his rage had subsided, he looked back at Ginny. “Severus might not have much experience being in a relationship, but neither do I. We’re learning together. And the children adore him, and he cares for them as well. And, most importantly, I love him. And he – ”

“Can you honestly say he does as well, Harry? Do you think Severus Snape knows how to love?”

Harry stared firmly at her. “Yes. Yes, I do. And I know he does. Now, that’s all there is to it.”

“Harry – ”

“Would you like to speak to the children? Only I won’t have you upsetting them, so if you have anything else negative to say about Severus, say it now to me. But I must warn you, I don’t really care for listening to anything you have to say right now.”

She sighed unhappily. “Harry, it’s only that it’s a shock.”

“The children?” Harry interrupted before she could say anything else.

She frowned. “Yes, of course.”

Harry stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Three guilty faces and one closed-off one told him they had all overheard every word. “Your mother wants to wish you a happy Christmas,” he said. 

With final nervous looks at him and Severus, the children scurried away to the fireplace. Harry took Severus’ hand.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that,” Harry said. “Ginny can be a little…quick to judgment. She’ll come around.”

Severus looked down at where their hands were joined. “I should go,” he said.

“What?” Harry exclaimed. “You can’t! We… you promised!”

“It all feels so strange here,” Severus said, sounding almost in a daze. “This isn’t like the cottage. It feels both empty and chaotic. There are simply too many reminders of why this could never work.”

“No,” Harry said. “No. You heard what Dumbledore said. That snow globe just showed us what was in our hearts. It was a gift. We need to take it back with us.”

Severus shook his head. “Your ex-wife was correct. It was nothing more than a shared dream. Believing it to be true is delusional at best, dangerous at worse.”

“Severus, please,” Harry pleaded. He tried to get Severus to look at him, but he refused to meet his eyes. “This is…it makes _sense_ , you and me. Everything else? It’s just extra. We’ll work it out.”

“Harry…”

“And the children!” Harry said. “They love you. They want this to work just as much as we do.”

Severus hung his head. “I regret that I caused them undue pain. I never should have given them false hope. I’ll have a talk with James when he returns to Hogwarts. As for the others – ”

“That’s not it!” Harry said. “I want this. You want this. The kids want this. Why can’t we make it work?”

Severus finally met Harry’s eyes. They were as bleak as he could ever remember seeing them. “Sometimes wanting something isn’t enough when the world has other plans.”

Harry tugged at his plans. “Please, Severus. I know you’re just overwhelmed. I am too. It’s a lot to come back here. But if we just sit down, have a drink, relax…it’ll all make sense again. The cottage may be gone, but we still have everything that’s important right here.”

“I need to go,” Severus said. “I’ll write you.”

“Severus…”

“I need to go,” Severus repeated. He caressed Harry’s cheek, and Harry grabbed onto his hand. Then, without saying another word, he Disapparated.

Harry collapsed into a chair, still holding his face where Severus’ hand had been just a second ago.

Merlin, he wanted to go home.


	27. The Key to Starting Over

Severus paced up and down his his office, frantically trying to keep up with the tempo of the thoughts spinning rapidly through his head. Finally giving it up as a lost cause, he found the bottle of scotch he kept stored away for difficult days and poured himself a healthy glass. He downed it quickly and then helped himself to another. Then, his mind still racing, he hurled the glass at the wall.

“Severus,” a kindly voice admonished. “You mustn’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself. And on Christmas Eve!”

Severus whirled around and scowled at Dumbledore’s portrait. “You’ll mind your own business for once, old man, and leave me to mine.”

“Ah, Severus, where is your Christmas spirit?” Dumbledore asked.

“I left it in a snow globe,” Severus snarled.

“A snow globe!” Dumbledore exclaimed. “How charming. I had a snow globe once. It had a rather remarkable ice skating scene in it. I was always quite fond of it.”

“Dumbledore, I am not in the mood for your ramblings,” Severus snapped. “Harry and I – ”

“Oh, Harry!” Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. “Is this finally the year, then?”

Severus frowned. “The year for what?”

“It’s 2012, is it not?” Dumbledore asked, stroking his beard. “Yes, this would be the year then. Tell me, Severus. How is our Harry doing?”

“He is not _our_ Harry,” Severus said. “He’s certainly not _my_ Harry.”

“Ah, we may have to agree to disagree there, Severus,” Dumbledore said. “He is most certainly your Harry. But please. Tell me why you don’t think that’s the case.”

“I know it’s not,” Severus said, sinking into his desk chair. “I doubt I shall ever see him again, at least not in the capacity I once enjoyed. What we had is irrevocably destroyed.”

“I highly doubt that, my friend,” Dumbledore said. “I’ve always found Harry to be an extremely compassionate young man.”

“I promised him a future,” Severus said. “I promised it to both him and his children. And then what did I do the second it came time to begin said future? I ran away like the coward I am.”

“Why the change of heart?” Dumbledore asked. “I’d been under the impression you were deeply in love with Harry and cared a great deal for his children.”

“Dumbledore!” Severus exclaimed. He could feel his cheeks flaming.

“There’s no point skirting around the issue, Severus,” Dumbledore said. “Now, please tell me why you are giving up on everything you ever wanted?”

“There’s no need to sound so melodramatic,” Severus muttered.

“Severus…”

“I panicked,” Severus snapped. “I grew accustomed to being with him and the children in a veritable utopia, and when we returned to the world where we’d need to stay on a daily basis, at the first reminder of the difficulties we’d face on a regular basis, I fled.”

“I imagine it was rather overwhelming,” Dumbledore said. “I’m sure Harry would understand that.”

“Yes, he would,” Severus said. “Except for when he was overwhelmed, he still fought for us. I rejected him. I said it would be too difficult. What kind of lover would I make? What kind of _father_ would I make?” He shook his head. “No, if Harry has any sense, he’ll realise he and his family are better off without me.”

“I think they would be very disappointed for you to leave their lives,” Dumbledore said.

Severus shrugged. “Only in the beginning. In time Harry will meet somebody new, somebody the children adore, and I shall be forgotten.”

“Hmm,” Dumbledore said. He paused for a moment, then asked, “Severus? Do you wish to be with Harry?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” Severus said. “I’ve lost any opportunity I had due to my own cowardice.”

“I’ve found it’s never too late to fight for what we want,” Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. “However, I must ask you to stop prevaricating and answer the question. Do you want to be with Harry or not?”

Severus raised his head. “More than anything,” he said, his voice barely more than a croak.

“Excellent!”

Severus arched a brow at him. “Is that all?”

“Of course not!” Dumbledore said cheerfully. “Would you be so kind as to open the second drawer on the right? I left something in there that I feel would be quite useful for exactly this moment.”

Severus frowned. He’d attempted to open that drawer hundreds of times, but it always stuck firmly, and the house elves claimed there was nothing they could do to fix it. He tugged at it tentatively, and, much to his surprise, it opened smoothly.

Inside was a gold, glistening key.

“I’ve always found in situations like these, all one needs is a fresh start,” Dumbledore said. “Pardon the pun, but I do believe that object you’re eyeing is just the key you’re looking for.”

Severus took the key in his hands. It was warm to the touch. “What does this open?” he demanded.

“Why, Severus,” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. “I always thought you prided yourself on being exceptionally observant.”

Severus looked up. In the far corner of his office was a gleaming mahogany door that had never been there before. 

“Headmaster,” Severus said slowly. “Where does that door lead?”

“Oh, my, would you look at the time?” Dumbledore exclaimed. “I promised the Fat Lady I would pay her a visit today. Do say hello to Harry for me, won’t you?”

“Dumbledore!” Severus shouted. “What did you do? Did you plan all of this?”

But Dumbledore’s portrait, as it always was when Severus had a bone to pick with the blasted man, was empty.

Severus glanced down at the key in his hand and then, making a decision, moved towards the door.

The key fit perfectly in the lock.


	28. The Thrill of Hope

“Daddy?”

Harry looked up from the coffee, laced generously with whiskey, he was nursing to meet Lily’s eyes. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Severus left Serafina here. Her hisses sound sad.”

Yes, Harry imagined they did. He felt pretty devastated himself. 

“Don’t you think you should bring her to him?” she asked. “They need to be together.”

Harry closed his eyes. “Lily, darling, I think Severus just needs to be by himself right now.”

“But you _can’t_ be,” she exclaimed, stamping her foot. Harry looked up and saw her brothers had joined her in the doorway. “Severus will sit by himself and think about how terrible he is, and you’ll sit by yourself and think about how close you were, and then you’ll both think for too long and you’ll think it’s too late to fix it so you never will. You need to stop thinking _now_!”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. His daughter was remarkably perceptive for a six-year-old. “Be that as it may, I truly don’t know if Severus would welcome my company right now. I need to respect his wishes.”

“How will you know if you don’t try?” Lily asked. “Isn’t that what you always say to us?”

“Please, Dad,” Al pleaded. “You need to go find him.”

“I don’t know…”

“At least take Serafina to him,” James suggested. “Don’t talk to him about…it if you don’t want to. But Serafina does need him. He can’t argue with you about that.”

Right on cue, Serafina slithered up the kitchen table and coiled herself around Harry’s arm. _“Where’sss my perssson?”_

Harry sighed. “And where would that leave all of you? Knowing Severus, this could take a while, and I don’t want to leave you home alone on Christmas Eve.”

“We’ll go to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley’s,” James said immediately. “Easy.”

Harry looked at the eager faces of all his children. They were so hopeful. While he couldn’t exactly blame Severus for becoming overwhelmed and fleeing the danger zone, he also didn’t want the children to assume he’d return with another surrogate father on his arm. There was a lot that could go wrong, and he didn’t want to completely spoil their Christmas.

“Look, Dad,” Al said, pointing to the kitchen window. “It’s snowing.”

Harry turned around to see. Sure enough, snow was falling from the sky in thick, heavy flakes. Merlin, had it really been just this morning he’d been wishing for snow to make his children’s Christmas complete? Now it only reminded him rather painfully of being inside the snow globe. Magical cyclones notwithstanding, everything seemed so much simpler there.

Al placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s kind of like the snow globe is carrying over to real life, isn’t it? Maybe this is a sign you need to make the next step to make it come true.”

Harry arched an eyebrow at his younger son. “You’re a Slytherin to the core, you realise.”

“Most likely,” Al agreed. “Will you go?”

Harry stood up. “I won’t make any promises,” he said seriously. “And I mean that. I don’t want you getting too excited just yet. Severus might still decide he’s not ready for that kind of commitment.”

Despite his stern tone, all three children burst into cheers.

Harry felt a fluttery sensation bubbling within his chest.

It felt rather like hope.


	29. Miracle at North Cottage

Harry was relieved to find Severus’ office Floo unblocked, having half-expected for it to now be closed to him. Still, it was too early to get his hopes up; Severus simply could have not gotten around to it yet.

“Hello?” he called, stepping out of the fireplace. “Severus?”

When there was no response, he set Serafina down on a chair by the fire so she could keep warm and looked around. Severus always kept his office meticulously neat, and today was no exception. There wasn’t any sign Severus had even been here…except for that shattered glass on the floor. Harry frowned and quickly repaired it with a flick of his wand. That didn’t bode well.

Well, it was clear Severus wasn’t in his office, which meant Harry could either sit around here waiting or he could go out to find him. If he stayed here, he could pretend he’d just arrived and play off a casual visit to return Serafina much more easily. But the truth was that he really didn’t give a damn about acting casual. This was important, and he wanted to talk to Severus about it. And he wanted to talk about it _now_.

But then there was the issue of Harry going off to find Severus and then missing him when he returned to his office. He decided to settle on leaving a note charmed to alert him when Severus touched it. Of course Severus would realise immediately that it was spelled, but hopefully Harry would just be quicker and would be able to get back to the office before Severus escaped.

He found a piece of parchment on Severus’ desk and was about to scribble him a message when a slight movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

There, on Severus’ desk, placed so he could see it perfectly when seated in the chair, was the photograph Harry had given him for Christmas. He took it in his hands – the children were waving eagerly up at him, but he and Severus appeared to be off in their own world, with Severus gazing off into the distance and Harry trying to get his attention.

Harry set the photograph back down, careful to make sure it was at exactly the same angle he had found it. It was only then that he noticed that on the opposite corner of the desk was Lily’s Puppy-a-Day calendar, and right in front of that was the text James had gifted him. Harry hadn’t even realised Severus had taken the items from under the tree; he must have done so while they were still reacquainting themselves with the house. There was no sign of the pocket watch, scarf, or gloves, but to Harry, this was enough.

All was not lost.

“Harry?”

Harry’s head shot up. “Severus! When did you get here?”

“Your reflexes are slipping,” Severus said, loosening his scarf (which, Harry noticed with an victorious internal shout, was the one he had given him). “You didn’t even notice my coming through the door.”

“The…never mind,” Harry said. How he missed Severus entering his office through the door was the _last_ thing he had to worry about at this moment. “We need to talk.”

“Yes, we do.”

“Now, I know you don’t want to, but this is just too important for me to just sit around and pretend like everything’s fine when… wait. What did you say?”

“I said,” Severus replied, removing his gloves and sticking them in his pockets, “that I agree. We need to talk.”

“Oh, right,” Harry said, feeling a bit disoriented. He hadn’t expected Severus to acquiesce that easily. “I, um, brought your snake.”

“Thank you,” Severus said, glancing over to where Serafina was blissfully sleeping by the fire. “But I assume that’s not the only reason you came?”

Harry nearly missed it, but there was just the briefest flicker of _something_ in Severus’ eyes that revealed that despite his easy manner, he actually was nervous about Harry’s arrival. It gave Harry the confidence to press forward. “No, it’s not. Not even close. It’s just…now that I’m here, and you’re here, I scarcely know where to begin.”

“Then how about I begin instead?” Severus asked.

“No, I should. I – ”

“I am deeply ashamed of the way I behaved earlier,” Severus said over him. “You and your family have treated me with nothing but compassion and hospitality, and I completely dishonoured that. I can offer no excuses, nor can I promise it will never happen again. I am…unaccustomed to being in this position, and I still find myself entirely overwhelmed. But, if you are not too horribly disgraced with my actions, I swear to you that I will always endeavour to be a stronger man, the man you and your family deserve.”

“Oh, Severus,” Harry breathed. Severus’ body nearly radiated with tension, and he reached out to touch his hand. “I couldn’t even imagine a better man. There is nothing I want more than to be with you.”

Severus closed his eyes. “I will, of course, apologise to the children as well. I only wanted to first be certain – ”

“Severus,” Harry said, and Severus opened his eyes. “I want you. _We_ want you. You don’t ever need to apologise for being overwhelmed or scared or out of your element. You’re a part of our family, and we’ll love you no matter what. And those times when you feel that panic, or you feel unworthy? That’s when we’ll hold you even closer. Because that’s what families do.”

Then, before Severus could say another word, Harry did what he’d been dying to do ever since Severus had stepped into the room and kissed him firmly on the lips. 

“Mmm,” Severus said when they parted a long moment later. “I have something I want you to see.”

“Does it happen to be hidden underneath your pants?” Harry asked with a cheeky grin. “Because if so, I’d rather like to see that as well.”

Severus’ gaze heated. “Yes, but not just yet.” He slipped out of Harry’s arms and once again pulled on a pair of gloves. “Bundle up.”

Harry found a pair of gloves in his robes and slipped them on. “Okay. Where are we going?”

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold key. “It’s a surprise. Hold on.”

Harry reached for the key, and a second later felt a familiar tug behind his navel. A second later he was standing outside in the snow, surrounded by tall evergreens. He glanced over at Severus by his side. “Severus? Where are we?”

Severus took his hand. “Come with me.”

As they walked along the snowy path, Harry felt the most bizarre sense of déjà vu. It all looked terribly, _terribly_ familiar. But that was impossible. It was only because they were making their way through a thick patch of trees. This forest was probably identical to thousands of other ones around the world. Just because he could have sworn he was just walking through these trees the other day, or, perhaps, flying over them on a magical white deer…

They came to a clearing and Harry nearly fell to his knees. Severus’ strong arm came around his waist to hold him upright.

There, in front of him, with a festive holiday wreath hanging on the front door, was their cottage.

“This…what…how…”

“It’s called North Cottage, and it came into my possession this afternoon,” Severus said, sounding almost nervous. “I take it this pleases you.”

“I…yes, of course!” Harry exclaimed. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the cottage to look at Severus. “But…is it real?”

“Yes,” Severus said. “It’s very real and it’s very ours. In fact, I have the papers inside to prove it.”

“But…can we…”

“Go inside? Yes.”

Harry numbly followed Severus inside, his heart racing. He couldn’t believe it. It was all too entirely good to be true. He still hadn’t gotten off his high that a relationship that began in a magical place could hold over to reality, and now he was learning that said magical place actually _existed_? He knew this house was only a shell, and that what was important were Severus and his children, but it was still a more precious gift than he could have ever dreamed of receiving.

“We’re in a rather secluded part of the Scottish Highlands,” Severus said as they entered the cottage. It was decorated just as they had left it, all decked out for the holidays, complete with a Christmas tree and stockings hung by the fire. “There’s a small village just up the way, and you can fly to Hogwarts in about an hour. But I don’t think you’ll ever need to.”

“Why’s that?” Harry asked. “You’re not resigning, are you?”

“Of course not,” Severus said. “But I think you’ll find an easier way of getting there.” He gestured towards a door under the stairs.

“A cupboard?” Harry asked.

“Not quite,” Severus said with a slight smile. “Open it.”

Harry cautiously turned the doorknob and opened the door. “It’s your office!” he gasped, peering in. “How did…did you always know you could get here that way?”

“The door only appeared in my office after we returned,” Severus said. “I haven’t been able to get all the details out of him just yet, but I do believe our dear Father Christmas was involved.”

“Dumbledore,” Harry breathed. A thought occurred to him. “So if you knew about this door, why did you make us walk through the cold?”

“Dramatic effect?” Severus smirked. “Do you mind?”

“No,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck. “Not at all.”

“It’s exactly as we remembered it,” Severus said. “The only change is…”

“Yes?”

“The bedroom situation,” Severus said. “There’s now another room so James and Al will no longer have to share a bedroom.”

“That’s great,” Harry said, curious why Severus’ tone was so serious. “They’ll love having their own rooms.”

“That’s not all,” Severus said, his voice low. “There’s a fourth bedroom. In case we should ever, sometime in the coming years, wish to…expand our family.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. 

“I realise I’m being terribly presumptuous,” Severus said quickly. “I realise our relationship is still quite new, and we’ve never discussed living together, let alone having more children. Believe me, I never would have even suggested sharing a home had – ”

“Stop,” Harry said, too moved to say much more. “Just, stop for a moment.” He reached up and cupped Severus’ face in his hands. “You, and this? Are perfect.” And then, knowing there were no other words that could even come close to describing how utterly perfect it all was, he captured Severus’ mouth in a possessive, soul-consuming kiss. 

_Yes,_ he thought as Severus pulled him close. _Perfect._


	30. Wonders of Their Love

Severus groaned and cupped the cheeks of Harry’s arse, pulling his body closer to him. He wasn’t sure how, but somehow they had ended up spread out on the floor in front of the fire only in their boxers. There were certainly worse fates in life, he supposed, as he tugged down Harry’s pants and cupped his erection. _Far worse fates indeed._

“You have time for this, yes?” he asked, stroking the length. “The children are safe?”

“With…with Molly,” Harry gasped. “Teaching…teaching them to bake a, ah! Fruit cake.”

“Fruit cake, hmm?” he asked. “I detest fruit cake.”

“You’d like Molly’s,” Harry said, pulling down Severus’ boxers. “She makes it with extra nuts.”

“I don’t care about _her_ nuts,” Severus said, cupping Harry’s balls for emphasis. “The only fruit cake I’d ever eat is if it was imbibed with enough brandy to knock out a hippogriff, and I’m certain Molly’s cakes are all decidedly…virgin.”

“Can’t…can’t have that,” Harry said. He moaned. “Fuck, Severus! I need you.”

“Yes,” Severus agreed, kissing his neck. “Yes.”

“Don’t suppose this place works like it used to,” Harry asked. “You know, think lube, and a pot of it appears?”

“Not so much, no,” Severus said. “I did, however, think to grab some from my quarters when I was preparing the cottage.”

It _had_ been one of his top priorities, after all. Lubricant and food had been the first things he’d procured from Hogwarts once he realised the cottage was truly his and Harry’s. Then, upon deciding the front door needed to look a tad more welcoming, he’d made a second trip back to Hogwarts to steal one of the many Christmas wreaths adorning Gryffindor Tower. He thought they looked rather ostentatious in Gryffindor, as most of their decorations did, but it was the perfect finishing touch for their door. He had just arrived back at Hogwarts after completing his errands when he’d found Harry standing at his desk, looking like he just _belonged_ there, in Severus’ office, in his life.

Merlin, he was getting maudlin.

“Shall we go upstairs?” he asked, Summoning the phial of lubricant from where he’d left it in the kitchen.

“Not this time,” Harry said. “Something tells me we won’t have many opportunities to shag in front of the fire once the kids arrive. So,” he said, spreading his legs, “why don’t we do it now?”

Severus kissed him fiercely, all while working to open the lubricant. Merlin, if he hadn’t seen the certified papers from Gringotts and spoken to the goblins himself, he still would have thought this was all a dream. How else could he explain Harry Potter spread out before him, lazily stroking his hard prick, asking Severus to fuck him?

“Incredible,” he breathed, and carefully breached Harry’s entrance with one lubricated finger.

“Ah!” Harry gasped. “I…I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing.”

“That’s fine,” Severus said, slowly thrusting his finger in and out. “I doubt my experience is far more extensive than yours. You simply must tell me if you’re uncomfortable.”

Harry nodded. “I think I’m ready for more.”

“Very well,” Severus said, adding another finger and scissoring them. When Harry let out a slightly pained hiss, Severus licked the length of his cock. “Stroke yourself for me,” he said, flicking his tongue around his perineum. “I want to see you do it.”

Harry immediately complied and took his prick in his hand, and his moans took a distinctly pleasurable tone. Severus couldn’t bring himself to watch; he knew he’d come in five seconds flat if he paid any attention to the way Harry stroked his cock, the way he gasped and whimpered with his efforts. _Fuck,_ Severus thought. Imagining Harry wanking had been one of his favourite fantasies over the years. _Another time, then._

Taking great comfort in the knowledge that there _would_ be another time, Severus focused all his attention on stretching Harry appropriately. In time, Harry did genuinely seem to be enjoying it, pushing back on Severus’ fingers and demanding more.

“I mean it,” Harry said. “Do it. I want your cock in me.”

Severus nodded, relieved. Even without looking much at Harry, his moans alone were severely testing his control. He generously slicked up his cock and pressed it to Harry’s entrance. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. He pulled Severus down for a fierce kiss. “Do it.”

Severus couldn’t help it; he moaned the second he entered Harry. He had never felt anything like it in his life. Having mostly satisfied himself with his own right hand over the years, he realised his expectations were fairly low, but he couldn’t imagine anything, _anyone_ feeling better than this. Harry’s heat, his tight, exquisite heat, was nearly more than Severus could take.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped. “Fuck, Severus.”

“Yes,” Severus said. “So tight. Are you–”

“Yes, _there_!” Harry shouted, his back arching. “Oh, my god, Severus. There. Yes, please. _There._ ”

Encouraged, Severus increased the speed of his thrusts, trying to aim that same spot. Harry’s gasps and moans soon turned to shouts, and fuck, was there anything better than hearing Harry cry out his name in those incredible lust-filled tones of his.

“Fuck, Severus,” Harry moaned. “Fuck me, fuck, so good, fuck.”

“Yes,” Severus said, slamming into him. “Harry, yes.”

“Severus! Harder. Please. Hard…oh, fuck! Harder.”

Severus groaned, sweat dripping off of him, as he slammed into Harry. He was so fucking close, so close…

“Severus!” Harry cried, and shuddered through his release.

With renewed vigour, Severus continued to thrust in and out of Harry, spurred on by his sweet whispers of encouragement. A moment later he was coming, shooting his release with a muffled shout. 

Arms quivering now with the effort of not merely collapsing onto Harry, Severus leaned down to kiss him. When the exertion simply became too much, he gently turned them so they were resting side by side, heads buried in each other’s shoulders. 

“That was amazing,” Harry said, kissing him. “Amazing.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. “I hadn’t intended to be so…vigorous. Are you sore?”

“A bit,” Harry said, a smile on his face. “But it was worth it.”

“No sense in suffering needlessly,” Severus said. “I have something for that.”

Harry tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind Severus’ ear and kissed his forehead. “I bet you do. But for now I like the ache. It reminds me that you were just inside me.”

Severus snorted. “Bloody Gryffindors. Romanticise everything, even a pain in the arse.”

“Hush, you,” Harry said. He laced his fingers with Severus’. “I still can’t believe this is all real. It seems too good to be true.”

“I can scarcely believe it myself,” Severus admitted. “This is not at all what I expected to happen when I knocked on your door on Christmas Eve.”

“And yet, here we are,” Harry said. “I can’t believe…Merlin, if it hadn’t been for the children, would this have even happened?”

Severus closed his eyes. It was a question he had asked himself many times, and which usually darkened his mood, but now, wrapped in Harry’s arms, he was far too content to allow it to trouble him. “Does it matter? It did.” And then, a testament to _just_ how content he felt, he added, “And I, for one, am quite grateful to them that it did.”

Harry tightened his embrace. “Me, too. I’ll have to thank them.” He laughed. “Perhaps Lily has earned her puppy.”

Severus snorted. “We certainly have room for one here.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Harry asked.

Severus opened his eyes. “They’re your children, Harry. They have brought me a great deal of joy when I expected only dreariness for the rest of my days. And they brought me you. If something as simple as a puppy would make them happy, how could I possibly deny them that?”

“Careful,” Harry said, a fond smile on his face. “Ever since you shared that story, Lily’s been going on about wanting an alpaca. She might decide a puppy is entirely too mundane.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Did she not listen to that tale at all? That animal was a menace!”

“Apparently not,” Harry said. “She seems fixated on the idea that they spit and thinks it would be wonderful if the alpaca and Serafina spat together.”

“Oh, for…” Severus sighed. “I don’t believe alpacas are naturally suited for cold weather, but I suppose with some careful charms –”

Harry was staring at him, slack-jawed. “You really do love them, don’t you?”

Severus shifted, feeling rather exposed…ironic, given that not five minutes earlier he’d been perfectly happy to have his cock up this man’s arse. But somehow expressing his feelings for Harry’s children seemed shockingly more intimate.

“They’re yours too, you know,” Harry said softly. “They love you. They knew this was meant to be even before I did. They viewed you as a father figure even before we fell into the snow globe. All this is just…solidifying it for them.”

Severus exhaled deeply. “I never expected to have children,” he said. “I don’t know what it means to be a father, or how I could ever be an acceptable one. But yours? I would be honoured to call them mine as well. They make me want to be…better.”

Harry kissed him gently. “That’s exactly what being a father is. You’ll be just fine. And besides, I’ll be right there beside you.”

“A fact for which I am eternally grateful,” Severus said, squeezing his hand. 

Harry yawned widely. “I’m so happy this is real,” he said sleepily. “Real…and magic.”

Severus kissed Harry’s scar, feeling his own eyelids grow heavy. Perhaps they could manage a quick nap before retrieving the children. “Yes,” he said. “The realest magic I’ve ever known.”


	31. Home for Christmas

Harry dusted the soot off his robes and smiled at the scene before him. James, Al, and Lily were all gathered around the kitchen table with Molly, laughing as they helped themselves to a plate of Christmas treats.

“Hello,” he called out. “Do you have any gingerbread to spare?”

“Dad!” the children cried, running to him. He held his arms open and hugged them close.

“Did you get him?” Al asked eagerly. “Is he coming?”

Harry ruffled Al’s hair. “He wants to see you. We’ll Floo to his office.”

“You didn’t answer the question!” Lily exclaimed, but she was hurrying to bundle up her coat.

“Your children have been filling me in on your little adventure,” Molly said with a fond smile. “I do hope everything goes well for you. Severus is a wonderful man.”

“Thanks, Molly,” Harry said, kissing her cheek. “I think so, too.”

“Will you stop by on Boxing Day?” she asked. “We made a lovely fruit cake, but it’s not out of the oven yet.”

“Definitely,” Harry said. “Did you bake it with brandy?”

“Of course not,” Molly said, sounding scandalised. “None of my dishes need to rely on _liquor_ to make them palatable.”

Harry chuckled. “Of course not. Kids, ready?”

It was significantly more difficult to suppress his wide grin once they arrived at Severus’ office. He couldn’t wait to see their faces when they realised that Severus was waiting for them in their cottage, ready to begin this new chapter in their lives. 

“He’s not here,” James said, frowning. “Are you sure he said he’d be here?”

“Hmm,” Harry said. “That’s strange. He told me he’d be waiting here for us.”

“Should we go looking for him?” Al asked. “What if he panicked and left again?”

“You’re right,” Harry said. “We probably should look for him. How about we start through that door?”

James arched an eyebrow, giving a fairly decent impression of Severus. “You know something.”

Harry shrugged. “Do you want to argue with me or do you want to see what’s through that door?”

All three children bolted for the door. There was a slight tussle to determine who would be the lucky one to actually turn the doorknob, but in the end it was Al who won out. Casting his siblings a triumphant grin before slowly opening the door.

At first there was silence, and then shouts of joy and disbelief.

Harry followed them through the door and then shut it behind him. After that, he was pretty much stuck; between the children’s jumping with delight and the exuberant hugs they were giving Severus, there was simply no way he could pass. Truthfully, he didn’t mind at all. In fact, he’d be willing to say he had the best view in the house.

Severus caught his eyes over the heads of the children still clinging to his waist. His smile was warm. “Welcome home,” he said.

Harry managed to lean in close enough to brush his lips over Severus’. “Thank you.”

“Is this real?” James asked, finally breaking away to better examine the cottage. “Is this really our cottage?”

“It is,” Harry said. “And if all three of you are okay with it, we’d like to move in here. Permanently.”

“With Severus too?” Al asked.

Harry glanced up at Severus. Despite his efforts to convince him the children would understand his initial panic, he knew Severus was still feeling guilty for the way he had left the house earlier and had been debating how to broach it with the children up until the moment Harry had left to collect them. 

“Yes,” Severus said. “If you’ll have me.”

The resulting cheers were answer enough.

“So, when are we moving?” James asked once some of the excitement had died down.

“I don’t know,” Harry said, taking Severus’ hand. “Sometime in the next month or so?”

“Can we have Christmas here again this year?” Lily asked, reaching for Severus’ other hand. “Now that we know it’s real?”

“Severus?” Harry asked, squeezing his hand. “What do you think?

“I think,” Severus said, “that sounds like an excellent idea.”

It was a long time later that Harry managed to get any time alone with Severus. The children wanted to explore every nook and cranny of the house, and they didn’t seem inclined to let either Harry or Severus out of their sight for any extended period of time. Of course, it was sweet to see Lily curled up in Severus’ lap in front of the fire, or to see James and Al nearly falling over themselves trying to impress Severus. But it was _really_ inconvenient when he wanted to grab his new lover for a nice snog on the couch.

Harry was just about to put on his cloak to join the children outside in the snow when he was pulled into the kitchen. A moment later he was being pushed against the wall and kissed quite thoroughly. Groaning, he pulled Severus close to him. He knew they likely didn’t have long before the children came looking for them and he wanted to get as much of Severus as he could.

“Mmm,” he gasped when they pulled apart. “How did you manage that? I didn’t even notice you slip out.”

“Years as a spy, Mr Potter,” Severus said with a smirk. “It has its uses.”

“Oh, yeah?” Harry asked, grinning. “Then why didn’t you sneak away earlier? I’ve been dying to kiss you ever since you got all that eggnog on your upper lip.”

“ _I_ was a spy,” Severus said. “You, however, are terribly obvious. It took quite a while for the opportunity to arise where I could abduct you without notice.”

Harry laughed and rested his head on Severus’ shoulder. “And how long do you think we have before our absence is noticed?”

“Not long enough for what I want to do,” Severus said. “However, long enough for this.” He reached behind him for two flutes of champagne, and handed one to Harry. “I thought this was appropriate for a housewarming.”

“A champagne toast?” Harry asked, taking his flute. “I didn’t even see you bring in champagne.”

“Former spy, Harry,” Severus reminded impatiently.

“That’s going to be your answer to everything, isn’t it?”

“When the situation calls for it,” Severus said. “Now, shall we toast?”

Harry obediently raised his glass. “To being home for Christmas.”

“And to starting a new life filled with love, family, and magic,” Severus said. 

“Together,” Harry added, and clinked his glass to Severus’.

They downed their champagne, and then fell back into each other’s arms. Harry was just beginning to realise how much he enjoyed the taste of champagne on Severus’ tongue when, as if on cue, Al burst into the kitchen.

“Are you coming?” he asked. “We’re going to have a snowball fight!”

Harry smiled. “In a minute, Al.”

“Okay,” Al said. He turned on his heel, then looked back at them. “Were you two kissing?”

“Al…” Severus said.

“It’s okay,” Al said, a wide grin spreading across his face. “I’ll tell them you were just making us some cocoa.” With a final wave, he ran out of the room.

“Making cocoa?” Severus snorted. “Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

“Hush,” Harry said, and leaned up to kiss him. 

Yes, Harry thought as he felt Severus’ arms wrap around him. They truly were home for Christmas.


	32. Happy Golden Days

Harry set the snow globe down on the mantel and smiled. He couldn’t believe a full year had passed since they had fallen into that beautifully enchanted land. Time had certainly flown.

And, he had to say, despite their initial reservations, reality had turned out to be far better than anything they ever could have experienced inside the snow globe. 

“Daddy, do we have any more peppermint humbugs?”

“Coming, sweetheart,” Harry said, tapping the prominent nose of the Severus nutcracker. He enjoyed seeing the set of nutcrackers Dumbledore had given them flanking the snow globe on the mantel. It was rather like they were standing guard over their home, in a way. Severus had snorted and called him superstitious when Harry had told him that he viewed the decorations as a kind of protection over them, but he didn’t argue once when Harry suggested keeping them out year-round.

“I need to finish Severus’ garden on the gingerbread house,” Lily called out. Her puppy, Leenie, a rather shaggy mutt with a passing resemblance to an alpaca, wagged her tail eagerly when Harry entered the room. “I think they would make good asphodels.”

“You’re right,” Harry said, handing her a bag of the sweets. “Where are James and Al? I thought they were helping you.”

“Severus had a project he was working on and said he needed a helper,” she said, carefully applying a candy to the base of the gingerbread house. 

“And let me guess,” Harry said, rubbing Leenie behind her ears, “James and Al started arguing over who would be his helper, and Severus said they both could assist as long as they kept quiet and followed his every order?”

Lily nodded. “Pretty much.”

“And why didn’t you help?” Harry asked, popping a peppermint humbug in his mouth. “You enjoy working with Severus. Serafina loves the new terrarium you two made for her last week.”

She smiled at him, and Harry was suddenly very concerned for when she became a teenager. “He has a sweet tooth, and I know when James and Al finally drive him mad and he comes out of his workroom, he’ll want some of my extra special gingerbread.”

Harry laughed. “You could take over the world some day, you know.”

“Severus says by the time I’m fifteen,” Lily said matter-of-factly. 

“I believe I said fifteen if you applied yourself to your studies.”

Harry smiled up at Severus, who had wrapped an arm around his waist. “All done?”

“I believe we’ve reached an advisable stopping point,” Severus said, brushing his lips against Harry’s cheek. 

“Ah,” Harry said, suppressing a grin at the slightly disgruntled expressions on his sons’ faces. “It’s just as well. I was going to come get you soon anyway. We need to trim the tree. I’ve already taken all the boxes of decorations out.”

All old arguments forgotten, the children scampered off into the living room, followed by one very excited puppy. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Severus. “I’d forgotten how hectic the holidays are. I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Hmm, no,” Severus said. “Not since I was rather delightfully awoken to the feeling of your lips around my prick.”

Harry kissed him. “Just wait until next week. I already have some great ideas.”

“Is that so?” Severus asked, reaching down to cup his arse. “Shagging beneath the Northern Lights?”

“For a start,” Harry said. Ginny, as part of her continued penance for infuriating both Harry and her children by taking so long to accept Severus’ place in their lives, had offered to take the kids for a week so Harry and Severus could go on a private holiday. Harry had demanded they see the Northern Lights, but Severus refused to reveal where else he was planning on taking Harry, only telling him that it would be “an exquisite surprise.”

Severus brushed his fingertips over Harry’s scar. “This has been the most…extraordinary year, Harry. I had given up all hope of even having a family. To be a part of one as special as this, to have you, to be so…”

“Loved?” Harry asked, taking Severus’ hand and pressing his lips to it. They didn’t say the words often, as they usually preferred to express their emotions through actions rather than words, but Harry knew it was still important for Severus to hear. 

“Yes,” Severus said. “To love and be loved as such is…humbling.”

“It is,” Harry agreed. “And I’m so glad I have you to share it with.”

Severus squeezed his hand. “Shall we join the rest of them, then?”

They walked arm-in-arm to the living room. The children had already managed to hang a startling number of ornaments on the tree, but Al still hurried over with a box of red and green baubles as soon as he noticed they had entered the room.

“Here,” he said, handing it to them. “We saved you some of the good ones.”

Yes, Harry thought as he and Severus joined the children in trimming the tree, it _had_ been an extraordinary year. From the time they had all fallen through the snow globe, they had embarked on an incredible journey. There had been struggles, to be sure, but there had also been joy, laughter, and passion. Harry no longer hoped for a better future; he had complete and utter faith that each day would be better than the last, for he was surrounded by those he loved most.

Their journey had led them to this. There was no place he would rather be.

And outside, unnoticed by any inside North Cottage, two stunningly white deer frolicked in the snow.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading this and making this series a part of your holiday season! This was very much a challenge for me to write, and seeing how much you enjoyed it was the best encouragement I could ask for. Happy new year, and I hope to see you all more in 2013! Much peace, love, and happiness to you all. <3


End file.
